Oblivious Valentine
by Yanvi
Summary: Minato finally realised that Kakashi has grown up as a young, attractive man; & on Feb 14th, he discovered that the man was having a rather intense relationship with the wood nin, Tenzo; what's his reaction? Yaoi, MinaKaka, YamaKaka, Love Triangle, Lemon
1. Initially

_**Oblivious Valentine**_

For the ones that I loved and still love

Happy Valentine's Day!

Yanvi

O o o o o O o o o o O

It was a rather sunny and warm afternoon for a day in late January. The village of Konoha was peaceful, yet vibrant. Villagers were enjoying the precious sunny day as it has been snowing heavily for the whole week. Most of the shinobi were at their home, as at this time of the year, the number of missions dropped significantly and that they were mainly doing training within the village gate, as well as planning new arrange with the new blood, as the pre-genin were graduating in late March.

A young shinobi was sitting comfortably on the blue sofa in his room, casually reading a recipe book while having a cup of tea in his hand. His dogs were having a nap by the end of the sofa, resting soundly. With the smoothing baritone singing in the background, the whole atmosphere was relax and peaceful.

An alarm clock broke the atmosphere and the said shinobi looked up the clock. He quickly laid the book on top of the small black coffee table in front of him and jumped out of the window right after he worn his flak jacket and hitai-ate. He quickly, smoothly jumped on the rooftops, across the village to the other side of the forest. He stopped in front of the academy, and the young blond that he was expecting, was already there with his brunette sensei.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," the said shinobi causally addressed the teacher and then turned his attention to the young blond who was wearing an orange jumper, "did you behave today, Naruto?"

"Hai! We have kunai throwing practice today and I am good at it, ne, Iruka – sensei?" the blond boy asked cheerfully as he grabbed the gloved hand that the shinobi has. "Me and Sasuke-teme has a competition and I didn't lose!"

Iruka stoked the scar that lied across his face, "as a matter of fact, they drew, Kakashi- san."

"I see," Kakashi nodded. When he turned his attention to the black haired boy, he realised that an older black haired boy just appeared by jutsu.

"Kakashi-sempai," the boy addressed when the heap of smoke was disappeared. He then nodded to the sensei politely, then, gently placed his hands by the younger boys shoulder, "let's go home, Sasuke."

The said boy nodded politely to the brunette and walked off along with the older boy. Kakashi then said, "well, it's also time for us to go, see you on Monday, Iruka- sensei."

"Hai. See you on Monday, Kakashi- san, Naruto- kun."

"Bye, Iruka- sensei," the blond waved happily and pull Kakashi away from the academy gate. "What we are going to have tonight, Kakashi? Ramen?"

"No, Naruto, we are not having ramen."

"But I really want to… Kakashi, please?" the blond pull a puppy face as he tried to convince the older man to cook him ramen.

"No, Naruto, you will have ramen when I am out for mission," Kakashi replied while gently mess the spiky blond hair that Naruto has. It has been already a long while since Naruto learnt to pull the puppy face, therefore Kakashi was already immune by it, "when we are in the market, you can decide what we are going to have tonight, deal?"

"Okay," Naruto replied though he was still pouting. "Will dad back home on time tonight, Kakashi?"

"I think so," Kakashi answered softly, "I think sensei will try to get out of the office as promptly as he can."

After the pair went to the market and what the young boy wanted for dinner, they head home, not the one that Kakashi left, but the house that Naruto shared with his father.

When the master of the house, Minato, arrived at the door, Kakashi was working in the kitchen, busy as a bee, while Naruto was playing video games in the living room. "I am home," he said.

Kakashi poked his head out of the kitchen door when he heard that, "welcome back, sensei."

The man smiled when he walked towards the kitchen, and placed his cloak, flak jacket as well as porches on the table in the kitchen. "How are you today, Kakashi-kun?"

"I am alright, sensei," Kakashi answered and he then quickly turned back his attention to the salmon that was in the pan. "Have you managed to hit your target today?"

"Na… still a huge pile," Minato pull a long face as he raffled his yellow hair, "I really shouldn't have send Sparrow out for mission, he is much better than the chunin at the mission desk."

Kakashi smiled while listening the mumble that the older man was pouring out. "I have told you that, sensei, Robin is good enough to complete those missions and that you _do_ need Sparrow to assist your administration document."

"Hai. Hai." Minato replied sarcastically.

O o o o o O o o o o O

After dinner, Minato read his documents at the dinner table whilst the younger man was washing the dishes. Minato looked at the younger man that was having his back to him. It has been 5 years since the Kyuubi attack and the death of Kushina. It was a difficult time for him, as he suddenly loss his wife and has to place the Kyuubi into his son. He really wasn't planning to raise Naruto on his own and he was so glad when his young protégé volunteered to take up some of the responsibility, as he trusted the young man and that he knew that he would treat the boy nicely, without any prejudice. Suddenly, Minato has a realisation. His lovely protégé has turned into a handsome man, a fine assassin, and a loyal shinobi. Soon or later, the younger man would not put his main attention to the Namikaze family, but some other young shinobi. Somehow, this idea stunned him and that he would like knowing what kind of person that Kakashi would like. He hoped that the person would able to interact with Naruto well, and of course, himself too, as he always considered the young man as his part of his family, since the death of Sakumo sempai.

Once the housework was done, Kakashi left the Namikaze and went back to his own home. By the time Kakashi reached his house, the other resident was already there.

"Kakashi- senpai," the man removed his attention from the book that he was holding and greeted when Kakashi set foot in the living room.

"How's the interrogation going, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked while he switched on the television.

"It is going well, for our side, I have learnt a lot more from Ibiki-san, as I managed to exact more information from that missing-nin from Kirigakure."

"Good," Kakashi commented, "Ibiki is an expert in this field, and I definitely need you to learn more, so that you can lead your own team later."

"Hai, I will work hard," Tenzo replied, and then he hesitated whether he should say what he was thinking. After a short pause, he decided to speak out, "but I would much prefer to work under you though, sempai."

"Hm… thought you much prefer _work_ behind me, kohai," he teased. " Though, of course, I don't mind swapping."

The wood nin flushed, "sempai!"

"Ma… just teasing, you know…" Kakashi smiled, and then turned his gaze back to the television.

It was already 3 years since the kohai moved into the Hatake compound with him. The younger man was the only person survived in Orchimaru's experiments. As his identity was a highly classified matter, he could only work in ANBU. As the situation was in such tension, Minato decided to assign his beloved protégé as the boy's taicho. After Kakashi read though Tenzo's file, he decided to put forward his request as he was tired to live the ANBU quarter and that he thought the kohai could make a fine companion.

When Minato approved his request, he was so pleased and hoped that he has made a good move. Indeed, he has. Tenzo was a fine companion to the fact that Kakashi has the kohai as his bed companion, for which Kakashi did not do it on purpose, as he already has someone that occupied his heart.

Even though he saw the man that he loved, but he knew that he would never let the man aware of it. He would do anything that he could to stop the information leaking out, well, except his kohai, who was already aware of the situation. There would be nothing between the man that he loved and himself. Even though it has been 5 years since the Kyuubi killed Kushina, Kakashi doubt that his sensei would stop thinking about her. He was glad that Minato did not dig into the detail. He remembered the night clearly, as it was only yesterday.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Author's Note:

I was planning to write this up before Val's day, but clearly I have not managed to hit the target, so just want to upload the parts that I have already written. I was planning to write this as a short story, but seems, from the way it develops, it is going to hit 10k!

Looking forward to hear your reviews!

Vi :)


	2. Incident

_Five years ago 10th October_

Kakashi was walking along the main street of Konoha with Gai when the Kyuubi jumped out in the middle of the sky. Although they were told to stay put, it was one of the rare occasion that Kakashi decided to ignore the order, as he wanted to check on Minato as he has a bad feeling. The bad omen lured around his mind and that if he did not go and check on the man, he was afraid that he would be consumed by the thought. He felt the evil charka in the air, which even pushed him to believe in his instinct. And he was right. When he managed to reach the edge of the forest, Sandaime and two shinobi were standing at the edge of a kekkai. At a rare occasion, such as this one at the moment, he was so glad that he was born as a Hatake, as his chichiue has taught him the techniques that were passed down in the Hatake family surreptitiously. He quickly performed the hand seals that were required and pull the kekkai apart, large enough for him to pass though, as if there was an imaginary door.

Once he was inside the kekkai, he was stunned to see that Minato has used that forbidden jutsu as he could see the evil grin on the silver haried shinigami, who was ready to take Minato's life. Therefore, he quickly ran towards the pair who was poked though by Kyuubi's claw.

"Why you are here, Kakashi-kun!" Minato shouted when he sensed a familiar charka.

"Sensei, shibo!" Kakashi quickly placed his hands on Kushina's shoulder. "Shibo, please, stay strong for Naruto."

"It's too late, Kakashi-kun. Nothing you can do. I am the Hokage, and I have vowed to protect the village. Please take care of our son… I am depending on you... Kakashi…" Minato spoke, almost whispered as he was getting weaker and weaker. "Hakke Fuin."

"No!" Kakashi barked, refusing to give up. He made a set of hand seals in the fastest speed that he could possibly complete. Luckily, he managed to finish his hand seals right on time, as the shinigami tried to take Minato's soul with his dagger. The dagger stabbed though Kakashi from his back to Minato's chest, where the death seal was. "Argh." Kakashi screamed, while blood leaked out from his mouth, wetting his mask. A similar death seal was then appeared at his back, which he tried to ignore the pain as he has to focus, trying to find another way to rescue Kushina.

On the other hand, in his supposing last breathe, Minato asked in his still stern voice, "what have you done, Kashi-kun?"

But Kakashi simply ignored the voice, and answered the question rather calmly, if he was not actually puking blood, "I'm your ANBU buitaicho… my Hokage…" He paused as he tried to stay focus, "I have vowed to protect you, sen-nsei…"

As the shinigami took what he wanted, he disappeared swiftly along with half of Kyuubi's charka. The kekkai dissolved in the air at the same time when Kushina dropped dead on top of the baby Naruto. Sandaime quickly dashed towards the four and checked on them. He sadly closed Kushina's eyelids. "Arigatou, Kushina -chan." Then, he turned his attention to the other men, and said to one of the shinobi, "we need the medic-nin now."

Minato woke up 3 days later in the hospital, feeling dreadful. In his dreams, he was with Kushina, and then shockingly, he was having a conversation with the shinigami. He could not remember the conversation clearly, but there was something about his silver hair protégé. However, the first thing he could think of when he opened his eyes, was not Kakashi, but Naruto. "Naruto?"

"He is safely with the medic- nin upstairs in the infant ward, Yondaime- sama," said the chunin who was assigned to stay and look after Minato, as nobody knew when he would wake up. "Please wait here and let me get the medic to come." As he finished his word, the man dashed out of the room, leaving Minato behind, who was still organising his memories and dreams.

Minato was still puzzled what actually happened when the medic-nin arrived. After a quick check up, he was told that he was on a good track for his recovery, for which he could hopefully leave the hospital within a week. He sighed softly as he was already concerning the amount of paperwork that he has to do and that he suddenly felt so loss when Kushina would no longer be with him. Then he remembered his young protégé. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He is next door, Yondaime- sama."

Without waiting another moment, Minato dashed, well, actually walked, as he was not in shape, to next door. He was quite surprised to see Sandaime's personal ANBU there by the bed; and the said ANBU nodded politely to the blond.

"How's he?" Minato asked nervously, as the boy was so pale that he thought he was seeing a ghost.

Before the masked man could reply, Sandaime opened the door and walked into the room. "Coyote, let me talk."

As the man left and blocked the door, Sandaime sat at the previously occupied chair and Minato quickly pull the other chair towards the bed. The older man took out a scroll and passed it to Minato, "I am not sure whether you have time to read this, but this part of the Konoha agreement is not known, part from a few. When the Hatake clan moved to Konoha with other clan, they have made an agreement that they have the right to keep their jutsu secretly, like other clans did. But somehow, as the Hatake tend to only produce one heir, their secrets were not well known of. When Sakumo committed seppuku, I was slightly concerning that Kakashi would not be loyal to Konoha. But when I know that Sakumo has assigned you as his mentor, I was glad and so pleased with his decision. And obviously, at this moment, I can also say that you have the most loyal servant."

Minato placed his gaze on the pale boy on the bed. He brushed the silver flop gently. He did not really sure what kind of emotion he should have. He did not afraid of death, but obviously that he wanted to live as he could look after his son, raise him up as a good man. "So does anyone know what kind of effect will have on Kakashi-kun?"

"I am afraid that nobody will know other than Kakashi himself," Sandaime replied, placing his gaze softly, like a grandfather, on Kakashi. "I have assigned Coyote to take care of him. You better have more rest and I will be taking care of the admin work for you in the mean while."

"Right. Arigatou, Sandaime." Minato sighed, not in relief, but then there was nothing he could do, really.

And when Kakashi woke up 3 weeks later, Minato has decided that since it was the Hatake's secret, he would not questioned furthermore; which in some extend, Kakashi was quite relief as he did not want to explain him as he then has to confess his love to the man. However, on the other hand, he was somehow sad as then, to the man that he love, he knew that he could be his most beloved protégé, his most loyal servant, but nothing apart from that.

**_O o o o o O o o o o O  
><em>**


	3. Intimate

Quickly, it was already early February. There was love in the air as people were getting excited for the coming Valentine's Day. Obviously, Kakashi was not one of them. Instead of planning where to go, he was actually planning how to hide from his fans and other admirers. Although he took care of Naruto on the daily basis, both Minato and himself agreed that he should either be out on mission or stay at home, so that he could avoid the crazy people.

When Tenzo arrived home after a mission, he was surprised to see two Uchiha were in the kitchen with his sempai. "Hey, what you guys are making? Smelling so good in the air."

"Chocolate, clearly, kohai," Kakashi smiled and then turned back to the working island, "are you guys done?"

"Yes, Kakashi," the slightly older Uchiha answered, "thanks man." He placed 6 of the gift boxes into a paper bag, "well, I guess Itachi and I will see you guys later then."

"Sure," Kakashi replied and witnessed the two Uchiha disappeared in the air. "So my kohai, do you want to try some?"

"Yea, why not?" Tenzo replied, while placing his porches on the chair. "Didn't know that the young Itachi actually keen to do such things…"

"Ma… for the young Sasuke, you know. He _loves_ the boy so much…"

"I see." Tenzo smirked. Then he placed another truffle in his mouth, "this is nice, sempai. The sake ones are better than last year's."

O o o o o O o o o o O

Then, as expected, it was February 14th, Valentine's Day. As previously organised, Kakashi reinforced the kekkai around the Hatake compound, and then he simply sat back and enjoyed his Icha Icha in the living room. In some way, because of the crazy people, he was glad that he has a day off and could take his time at home.

And when it was around 5, he sent out Guruko to take Naruto back home, while getting Bisuke to the Nara with a small gift box, and Uhei to deliver the bento boxes to the Namikaze house, as he would not want his sensei to cook, as the man was good at most of the things in life, but definitely not cooking. He then prepared his dinner. It has been a long while since he has dinner in his house. Normally he would have it over the Namikaze. But then, he should get used to it soon. Once Naruto managed to look after himself properly, then there was not much reason for him to over his sensei's house.

Nonetheless, when he was doing the preparation in the kitchen, Tenzo arrived in the room by a heap of smoke. "Sempai, I am home."

"Great." He looked at the plant on his kohai's hand. "What's this?"

Tenzo scratched his head shyly and said, "it's for you, sempai. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks," Kakashi replied, then he placed the plant next to Mr Shiro and Mr Kiiro. He smiled warmly as he caught the double meaning of giving him a plant. Mr Shiro was given by his chichue, at the only birthday that he has celebrated with the man. It almost die when his father committed seppuku, as he felt abandoned and so he did not want to look after the plant anymore. And so that was when Mr Kiiro came along, due to the fact that Minato did not know what to cheer the boy up and he remembered the plant that Sakumo bought years ago. Understandably, the names of the plants were reflected the sender and they were the ones that were there for Kakashi all these years, apart from his lovely ninkens. "Tenzo," he turned back to the younger man behind him, "shall I call him Mr Midori then?"

Tenzo smiled and nodded softly, "I was thinking of naming it Kuro, but of course Midori is nice. Glad that you got my punt."

Kakashi chucked softly, "I am not called a genius for nothing, Tenzo." Then he took out a beautifully wrapped box, handed it to the younger man, "for you, my kohai.".

Then, they sat down and have their dinner. And later on, at night, especially today, was warm enough to melt the snow outside.

O o o o o O o o o o O

On that same night, if Minato knew what he would see, he would not go to his protégé's house. He was only planning to collect that document that he needed to read, and that he thought his student would be staying at home, doing nothing other than reading. But, actually, that was not his protégé's plan. He was glad that he did not just jump right into the room. He was shocked and horrified. The shock reality has hit him right into his face. He was glad that he could manage to pull himself away from the window. Both of his shinobi were naked. His protégé was sitting on the wood nin's lap and moaning the way that he never would dare to think of. The moan was so alluring that even he flushed, feeling his face was redden, simply by the quick glance. Somehow, he didn't know what to think and that he felt a bit bitter. He thought he knew everything about his student, but obviously not. He did not think that Kakashi was actually going out with Tenzo, and he did not understand why he felt hurt and betrayed. It was already few years passed by, where Kakashi was no longer his shadow. They did not go for missions together since he was appointed as the Hokage. Somehow, he just felt that he was no longer needed by the younger man, and this reality hit him.

He managed to get himself home and sat by the dinning table. He sat there, suddenly deeply into thinking, as he did not know how he was going to face the younger man later on in the morning. He kept remaining himself that it was not really a big deal, as seems the boys were so into their own world to the fact that they would not able to sense his presence. Furthermore, they were already adults; they have the right to do whatever they want to.

The image of Kakashi having sex with Tenzo somehow really engraved into Minato's mind and it took him a few moment to get it out from his mind. To some people, Valentine's night was a sleepless night. It was also true for Minato this time, but just not for the right reason.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Note_

_Well, although initially, when I started to write this story, the final pairing is MinaKaka, however, as the story develops, I just felt so sorry for Tenzo and wanted to write more YamaKaka! So what do you, my dear readers think?_

_Vi_

_p.s. I made Minato watched the boys having sex on purpose, as I really doubt that Minato, if he was not dead, would realise that he has fallen for Kakashi, as I sometimes think that he is a moralist, in some aspect..._


	4. Intercept

The next morning, when Kakashi showed up in the Hokage office, Minato, as if spoke by the devil, suddenly suggested that Tenzo should work under Ibiki for the coming months and Kakashi could team up with Shisui for the time being, or simply go solo.

Kakashi was stunned by the order and so he suggested, "but, sensei, Tenzo and I are working along perfectly well, and that there is plenty of time for him to catch up with Ibiki. Besides, Shisui is synchronising with Itachi already!"

The suggestion however incepted differently by Minato and that he was annoyed by it, unreasonably. His angry has not been risen for a long time and Kakashi's word has kick the right button. "I am the Hokage, Wolf, this is an order!"

Kakashi stared at Minato firmly with both of his eyes for a second and bowed deeply and replied emotionlessly, "hai, _hokage-sama_," and disappeared by a jutsu.

Minato dropped himself into the chair when the younger man was gone. He didn't know why he was angry. He only knew that the damage was done. He has never this angry with Kakashi before and that he also has not heard the emotionless tone from the boy for long time ago. He sighed softly.

The situation remained the same for next two weeks; although Kakashi accepted the changes, he refused to talk to his Hokage except the necessaries. He still cooked for the Namikaze and looked after the younger blond. But he never has dinner with the older man anymore.

Tenzo grabbed Shisui to try to find a way to smooth the tension. However, there was nothing really they could do, as both men were stubborn and obviously they could not really tell their Hokage off.

Even Naruto sensed the tension between the two that he cared most, "dad, I really think you should apologise to Kakashi, I can tell he is angry with you."

"What!" Minato widen his eyes, "but I…"

"Dad! You told me to admit your fault bravely!" Naruto said, " and I took your words."

Minato sighed and pat the soft blond hair gently, "okay, Naruto, I will talk to Kakashi once he get back from mission."

O o o o o O o o o o O

_A week later_

Although Kakashi was covered in blood, he completed his mission successfully. On his way back to Konoha, he actually missed his kohai. Normally when he was low in charka, the wood nin would carry him home. The gentleness that Tenzo has was a replacement of the blond. If Kakashi has to compare, he would say that the kohai was even gentler than his sensei. If he has not already given his heart to the older man, he would have fallen in love with the wood nin and that he would be so grateful that he has met such person in his life. He was grateful, even in such blurred relationship. He sometimes felt that if the younger man felt the same, in years time, they might actually turned out to be a pair, though he felt that he would still loved the older man more than Tenzo. He sighed, while travelling though the forest alone. With such comparison, he felt odd. He softly rubbed his lower back and sighed again.

As he was not far from Konoha, he arrived outside of the Hokage office at that night. Instead of climbing though the window like he normally does, he actually came though by the door, as he still remembered the look that Minato has gave him when he wanted to reject the new team arrangement.

When Minato saw the man by the door, he felt somehow more cheerful, as the man was back safely. Bizarrely, he also felt slightly low as the latter was so polite and profession that he felt so distanced. "Thank you for your hard work, Kakashi-kun. Sensei has a nice bottle of sake, do you want to drink with me tonight?"

Kakashi raised the visible eyebrow, as he has been legal to drink for more than a year, Minato has never invited him to drink. "I thought I need to look after Naruto tonight," he calmly stated, as he didn't want to answer to that invitation.

"Naruto is with the Uchihas for the night, so I assume you are free tonight then?" Minato asked when he grabbed the bottle and stood in front of his table. "My place?"

From the look of his sensei's face, Kakashi doubted that he could run away, except to fake his own injury. 'If Tenzo is here,' he thought, 'then I will definitely fake my own death,' he sighed. Therefore, he nodded slowly and waited for Minato to transport him to the Namikaze house.

Once they were inside the house, Kakashi went off to warm up the sake, while Minato cleared up Naruto's drawings from the kotatsu. And when Kakashi came out from the kitchen, Minato was already sitting comfortably by the table, with soft music playing in the background.

Kakashi placed the sake set and few small dishes of snack on the surface, and then he sat down and tried to take his ANBU armour off.

Minato could not resist, but found himself staring at Kakashi who was rolling his gloves off his arm. This reminded Minato of the Kakashi when he first became his protégé. The younger Kakashi loved to wear sleeveless shirt, which has a mask attached to it. It was almost identical to the ANBU shirt. Then Minato could recall the day when Kushina died and Kakashi was half killed by the shinigami. He found his throat getting drier as he recalled the incident last month. In order to cover his thoughts, he quickly slipped more of the content of his ochoko.

On the other hand, although Kakashi was wondering why Minato was drinking like Tsunade or Jiraiya, he did not really border to ask as he found the sake really pleasant and so he guessed it maybe from Jiraiya, for which he was kind of looking forward to see the older silver haired man.

They drank and drank, while talking about random things, their memories as well as thoughts. The atmosphere was good to the fact that they did not aware of how much alcohol they have consumed. The world began to spin and their vision was getting hazier. Somehow, Minato found his gaze on top of the thin lips that his protégé has. There was an urge for him to kiss the younger man. An urge to touch the pale skin that was in front of him. He leant forward to the younger man. With a closer look, his skin was flushed to a lovely sakura pink and his thin lips were also in a lovely shade of pink. He paused when his nose was only a centimetre away from Kakashi and his warm breath was gently brushing the flushed skin. He lifted his hand and traced the sharp jaw line. "I am going to kiss you," he whispered.

Kakashi was trying to pull himself away from the warmth of the older man. But a pile of spare zabuton was on his escape route. He was kind of nervous as he never thought of Minato was interested in him in this way. He licked his lips nervously, but this was more a silent initiation to Minato.

Minato leant even more forward and placed his hand at Kakashi's nape. He placed his lips softly on the sakura lips and rubbed the soft flesh with his own. Kakashi's lips were as supple as he imagined, and that he could not help but to lick them with the tip of his tongue.

With Kakashi's silent acceptance, by opening his mouth softly, Minato pushed his tongue forward and tried to roll his with Kakashi's. The kiss deepened when Minato pushed the kotatsu away and placed part of his body weight on top of the younger man's cage.

After a whole minute, Minato pull away as Kakashi was running out of breath. "Kashi," he moaned softly. As Kakashi has his eyes closed, Minato gently kissed the long, silver eyelashes, while he rubbed the scar with his thumb.

"Sen…sei…" Kakashi murmured, while his arms sneaked up and overlapped by Minato's nape reflexively.

"Just Minato…" Minato dropped lots of small kisses on Kakashi's face, "my Kashi."

"Min-nato…" Kakashi moaned. He pulled the man closer to his body, enjoying the warmth that he flushed even more deeply. His hip rubbed against the older man's and he shook a small as he found both of them were already aroused.

"Say it again…" Minato whispered soft by Kakashi's ear, while he nibbled the soft, small earlobe, "say it again…"

"Min-nato…" Kakashi responded shyly. Obviously, he was not a virgin and he has been in a physical relationship with Tenzo for a year, but having his sensei, whispering in his rich baritone was another matter.

"Hmm?" Minato groaned without letting the soft flesh away from his teeth. He pushed his index finger into Kakashi's mouth gently and firmly, "can I?"

"H-hai…" Kakashi murmured, while pressing his back deeper into the zabuton, inviting the man to lean against him.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Note_

Finally, I have put the pair together, for once, but then, the situation actually turned sour. The path to love for Minato won't be ending here, as I am not intending to. ¬.¬ Simply I am just being evil here, or everyone enjoying reading the sweetness from Tenzo and Kakashi, and just want to have Minato to suffer?

Suggestions and Review please!

Vi


	5. Incommode

Even it was already morning, the sky was dim as it was snowing heavily outside. The pair was sleeping soundly, rolling themselves with the spare blankets and zabuton. Kakashi was cuddled right between Minato's arms, back against the older man's firm torso. There was some cracking noise, which woke Kakashi up. He was just back from mission and his senses were at their peak. On the other hand, seems Minato has been off the field for months, his senses were not as sharp as Kakashi. Therefore, he was still deeply asleep, murmuring something that sounds like scarecrow.

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly as he stretched his arms to grab his kunai. He could sense 3 different set of charka, which really caught him off guard, as he thought the house was secured by Minato's kekkai. He slowly pulled one of the white sheets that were lying by his stomach, as he did not want to welcome the unwanted guest naked.

He jumped up quickly as he felt that the guests were by the doorway. While he jumped, he quickly tied the sheet around his waist. He was not amazed to see that the intruders were from Kirigakure, as he remembered the one that Tenzo was working on with Ibiki.

Minato woke up as soon as Kakashi jumped. He opened his eyes and seized his kunai speedily, once he realised the situation. Even the shinobi managed to break his kekkai easily; he still felt confident in such situation. But he was stunned by the tattoo, which was engraved by Kakashi's lower back. It was the same pattern as he has by his torso, the seal of death. But within a split second, he gathered himself, as he knew what was more important.

O o o o o O o o o o O

On the other hand, Tenzo was surprised to see no sign of the Hokage in the office. Even though the snow caught them unexpectedly, he doubted that the Hokage would find it difficult to get to the office. He tilted his head slightly, double-checked whether he has missed any clues. Then, he decided to ask Shisui, who was at the same shift, to stay in the office while he would go to the Namikaze house to check out.

Therefore, when Tenzo appeared by the genkan, he was shocked to see that his sempai was fighting against the Kiri-nin, partly naked. Kakashi was losing in that particular point and the Kiri-nin kicked the man off the stairs. Tenzo reacted quickly and dashed to the end of the stairs and caught his sempai in a bridal style, as Minato eliminated the shinobi mercilessly. "Sempai?" he asked in concern.

"Ma… I am okay," Kakashi spoke softly as his internal ached by that kick and that his charka level was not fully recharged and the alcohol from last night certainly did not aid the situation, as he felt a bit dizzy. "Glad you caught me, kohai…"

"My pleasure, sempai," Tenzo managed to pull out a mask when he managed to use his thigh to support Kakashi's weight, "mask, sempai."

"Thanks," Kakashi whispered when he put the fabric on. It has been too long for him to show his face other than people that were extremely close to him. It felt such discomfort that his kohai decided to carry a spare in his porch, just in case for any unexpected event, like the current situation.

Tenzo then turned his attention to the Hokage, who was really unpleased by the whole panorama, as he has been waken up by intruders and that Kakashi was in Tenzo's arms and he was not happy about the love-love atmosphere lured around them.

Minato turned his attention to the Kiri-nin on the floor and made a few hand seals. A black hair ANBU appeared and placed a swift glance at his colleagues. Minato then finally spoke, "Panther, you take Kakashi-kun to the medic and Cat, get Ibiki as I think we have 2 new residents to the cell."

"Hai," the two replied, as Tenzo passed Kakashi to the other man, "thanks, Shisui."

Once the three disappeared in a heap of smoke, Minato sat on one of the zabuton, having a deep thought. His mind has not been this tangled for awhile, and he did not what he really should do, as he actually slept with his protégé and physically, it felt so right, so good; yet mentally, he felt guilty.

As he managed to put on his uniform, Shisui and Ibiki show up by the genkan. The man with scar did not say a word but raised one of his brows when he saw the mess and sensed the hormones in the air. Nonetheless, he addressed the man in the room professionally, "Yondaime."

Minato turned to the men; "Great, Ibiki, here're your men, and I expect your report by the end of today."

"Hai," Ibiki gently bowed and grabbed the two that looked alive and let Shisui to grab the dead man.

Then, when Minato thought he could have time to think properly, a familiar voice show up by the doorway. "Didn't know you like this type of game, Minato."

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato tiredly addressed the silver haired man, "what do you mean?"

"That," the taller man pointed at the mixture by the kotatsu, "it's so obvious that you were busy last night. Who's the lovely lady you manage to get laid with?"

"Not a woman," Minato replied tiredly, "it's Kakashi."

"Nani! I thought you wouldn't drink with your protégé…" Jiraiya was shocked by the information, but his mind spin quickly, "but then, what's the matter? I always felt Kakashi has a crush here or there on you anyway and he loves Naruto."

"I think he is going out with Tenzo, Jiraiya sensei…" he rubbed his temple, "that's the problem."

"Really?" Jiraiya questioned, "I saw the brats a few times together, I don't really see it that way. Anyway," he lifted up the table, and tried to distract the attention of his student, "let's get your living room back into the original position."

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Note_

_Thanks for Cuzosu's and krito1389's reviews, much appreciated. _

_I really want to get to the end of this story as I have been thinking about the three all the time for these few days and I began to afraid that I will be dreaming of them soon! _

_As always, reviews please~_

_Vi_


	6. Interrupt

By the end of that day, Minato finally managed to sort everything that he needed to do after such a long day; and that he was glad that he managed to pick Naruto up from the academy on time. As Shisui told him that Kakashi has to stay in the hospital for observation, he then decided to pay a visit to the hospital with Naruto, as the boy would not stop whining until he knew Kakashi was alright, and that Minato himself was not good at dealing with his whining, unlike the silver haired man, who strangely has all the patient that the boy wanted.

When they arrived at the hospital wand, it was not amazed that Tenzo was already in the room, dressing in his light ANBU gear. Naruto quickly dashed towards the bed and checked Kakashi with his own hands, making sure he was alive.

Then, Minato bent down towards Naruto, "hey, now you see Kakashi is fine, why don't you go to the canteen with Tenzo-kun for apple juice? Dad needs to talk to Kakashi for a bit."

Naruto looked up, at his father and then Tenzo with his round eyes. "Tenzo-nii?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun," Tenzo replied quickly as he caught the hint for him to leave the room. He slid the door gently behind him when he saw the barely visible nod from the man in bed.

Once Minato was certain that the pair was away from the wand, he sat down causally at the stool that Tenzo just sat. "I… need to talk to you, Kakashi."

"Clearly," the younger man replied plainly. He adjusted his pillow that he laid against on, "what's the matter, sensei? You look troubled."

"About yesterday, Kakashi-kun, I…" Minato hesitated as he was thinking what words should he used, as he would not want to hurt his protégé's feelings.

"Sensei, there's no need," Kakashi interrupted Minato's words, "it was just an ancient. Shisui told me about the sake. I should, on the other hand, apologise, sensei. I felt ashamed, as I should have known. I have sworn to protect you."

"…" Minato was speechless as whatever he prepared to talk was totally rejected and shortened by his protégé. "Well," he gathered himself up, "how about Tenzo- kun, are you guys…"

Yet again, before he could finish, Tenzo knocked and slid open the door slowly, "Yondaime, sempai, sorry for the intrusion, but Naruto-kun said he is tired, I have sent him back home."

"Oh…" Minato sighed, seems it was not the right time to talk; and when he saw the wood clone disappeared in the air, he stood up, "well, Kakashi-kun, I guess I will see you later."

"Hai, sensei," Kakashi replied calmly, with his gaze locked at the blond, waiting for the man to leave the room. Once the man slid the door firmly behind him, he spoke softly and indulgingly, "I know you are here, Tenzo. Your _clone_ can cheat on sensei, but not me, you know."

A chunk of wood floated out from the ceiling, and slowly formed into a human shape, and then Tenzo's face appeared by the head. "I guess I need to talk to you as well, sempai…"

"There's nothing to talk about, kohai," Kakashi replied coolly, "you know my answers anyway. I don't know why sensei was interested in our relationship, and I am not border with it."

"I understand…" Tenzo replied weakly, detached himself from the plaster and landed on top of Kakashi carefully, straddled on top of the latter's lap, pinning the man firmly on the bed. His warm breath gently brushed against the pale skin that was in front of him. He unrolled the mask that blocked Kakashi's face from his view, and his fingers lured around the rose lips. "Sempai, you don't have to take me into your consideration. We have agreed what kind of relationship we are having…" He sighed, pulling himself slightly away from the man, "and it's really no need for you to sending hints to Yondaime that we are going out… I can be your lifebuoy forever, but for more, I want you to be happy."

Kakashi stretched out his arm and took Tenzo's forehead protector off. He ruffled the black hair lovingly. "Ma… my kohai, don't think yourself so lowly. I am also your lifebuoy, remember?" He pulled a small smile, a genuine one, not the one that he used to give to other people. He wrapped his wrists around the younger's nape, pulling the man inward, "I thought I have told you that I won't leave you until you no longer need me in that way…" he placed his lips on Tenzo's smooth forehead. "Don't think too much, Tenzo. Have a good dream."

Tenzo nodded slowly, and placed a soft kiss on Kakashi's forehead, "I will see you tomorrow. Oyasumi-nasai." He then disappeared into the dark sky.

Kakashi looked at the sky, sighed. He was in trouble; the worst trouble that he could imagine. If he has to choose, he would rather fight with 5 S-rank missing nin, then staying here, being a filling of a sandwich. From Tenzo's reaction just now, he knew that his instinct was corrected. He hated it sometimes when his instinct was right. Both of them felt for each other. He should have known. There was no such excuse of just simply being intimate friends. He lifted up his head, bang against the wall. 'Maybe I should talk to sensei and also Hiashi-san,' he sighed, 'if I manage to convince the council that Tenzo is free to find a partner, then maybe, hopefully, the relationship between us could be resolved when he could finally confess his love to that girl…" On the other hand, he was not sure whether it was what Tenzo would like, and importantly, he began to wonder whether that was what he wanted. He loved Minato, he truly did; and sometimes that love hurt. The death seal reminded him how he felt 5 years ago. Even he felt for Tenzo, he was not regretting, not even for a split second. The man worth the price that he has paid. He was the Hokage that he vowed to serve. He loved the man, but just as time travelled pass, he began to wonder whether it was love, as in the romantic way, or simply, terrifyingly, loyalty, duty, friendship, and family.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

_I hate to say that, as I have not been able to write much during this weekend, as friends came over, so I am afraid that I may only able to update until the end of the week. sigh..._

_Furthermore, I have to admit that it is also due to the fact that I am loss in situation. I am not sure which pair I should go; or I should write two separate endings, as I definitely have lots of ideas, and I am also so desperate to see the end of this, but just not sure which one to take. Therefore, seriously,** please drop me your opinions** as it would be greatly valued._

_Love sick-ing,_

_Vi_


	7. Inspissate

_Another week later, March 14th_

Kakashi already recovered from his charka depletion, and has went off to a mission with Shisui once he got out of the bed in the middle of the week. As Shisui was desperate to get back to the village, they worked as fast as they could and arrived at the village gate in the late morning.

Although Kakashi was not too keen to see Minato, due to the nature of this mission, he could not just let Shisui to report back. He at least has to show up and sign the record book.

Shisui was a sensitive man, and being one of the better friends of Kakashi's, he knew full well of the situation. Therefore once he finished his report and Kakashi has signed the book, he pulled him out of the room before Minato could say anything. As they were out of the Hokage office, he asked, "hey, we're going to have a party in our estate, wanna come?"

"Ma… Aren't you going to have a date?" Kakashi shrugged, "besides, you know, I am still not that welcome by your clan."

"Not if you want to marry an Uchiha girl," Shisui smirked slyly.

"If I don't know you personally, Shisui, I am definitely going to punch you." Kakashi replied, slightly annoyed, "go back to your house to get change. Your blood smells; and I will see you tomorrow in the headquarter."

"If you want," Shisui replied relaxingly, and moved towards a different direction.

Kakashi dashed home quickly as he has a few things to do, if he actually came back in the village on time. Every singe year, Kakashi received lots of chocolates from fan girls and admirers, as dogs could not eat chocolate, he was stuck, as he did not want to simply bin them. Therefore, he figured out a good way; he would bake or remould the chocolate and then asked his ninkens to deliver the products to the academy, the ANBU office as well as mission room.

When he arrived home, walked into the kitchen, he saw Tenzo was watering the three Mr(s), while humming a tune soothingly. The atmosphere was so peaceful that Kakashi slowly moved right behind the wood nin and hugged him from behind. "I am back," he whispered.

"Glad that you back safely, Kakashi sempai," Tenzo replied, also in a soft tone, "it's rather lonely to go for missions without you."

"Me too," Kakashi sighed, "well, I got a mission right now, fancy giving me a hand?"

"Of course," Tenzo grinned, "I have bought the chocolates out of the fridge this early afternoon. I was wondering whether you would be back on time. But then, I trust your and also Shusui's abilities."

Kakashi placed a soft perk by the wood nin's cheek, "thanks."

"You're welcome," Tenzo replied in a slightly cheerful tone. With the presents of his sempai, he was simply like a plant under the sun, grow rapidly, while bringing the environment more alive.

When Minato dropped by the Hatake compound, he saw the pair working in the kitchen soothingly, for which he felt bitterness in his mouth. The similar scenario has happened before, when he was still Kakashi's private mentor. He remembered that he was planning to use cooking section to get to know more about the young boy. But, as things in life, it never actually went according by plan, as he forgot one of the most fatal points: Kakashi has been forced to cook for himself for a long while. Since his mother passed away when he was at a very young age, Sakumo has left the village for the majority of his time, as he would not want to stay in for long. As Kakashi was left alone, he has to learn all the skills that in order to look after himself properly. Minato could still remember the time when he spent with the boy alone; having the boy as his second shadow. And now, the young wood nin has taken the place.

He sighed softly and then pulled up his famous grin. He walked into the genkan cheerfully, "hey Kakashi-kun, it smells really nice, what are you cooking?"

As Kakashi heard the voice of his sensei, he dashed out to the doorway, "chocolate cake. Is there anything I can do for you, sensei?"

"Not really, just want to take some time away from work. Can I join you?" Minato replied causally, while carefully studying his protégé's reaction.

Kakashi moved slightly, with his back against the wall, "please come in. More help the merrier. I am not certain whether Tenzo and I can finish them on time."

Minato grinned, while he walked to the kitchen graciously. In the deepest of his heart, he felt bad, as he was kind of a third wheel; but on the other hand, he was making himself justification. If either of them admitted that they were dating each other, then there was always room for him to ask the young man out.

When Tenzo saw Minato by the doorway, he nodded politely, "Hokage- sama," and then returned his focus on the mixture that was in the glass-mixing bowl, as he mixed the mixture with his wooden finger.

Once Kakashi moved back into the kitchen, he asked his sensei to decorate the cakes with the icing that he just made; while he continued to melt the chocolate for Tenzo to stir in with the flour and other ingredients.

The once calm, relaxing atmosphere was somehow intruded by Minato, as he tried to distract and demanded his protégé's full attention. As if Tenzo could sense the tension, he remained silence throughout the section.

Then, when the cakes were completed, Tenzo was slightly relief that his Hokage decided to take his leave. He bent down and placed the wrapped boxes by the ninken's mouths and gently patted their heads. Once the ninken were out, he returned to the kitchen, and sat at one of the dinning chair and dropped his weight on the wood. In one way or the other, he was expecting the day would come soon, since he held the half naked sempai in his arms. Since the man has slept with their Hokage, intentionally or unintentionally, it didn't really matter, as he always knew who the man loved; and if their Hokage actually felt the same, it was logically that he would not able to hold the man back. Or he would say that even if he might have the chance to hold the man back, would he actually do it?

He did not really know the answer. Initially, logically, he would say that he would be happy that his sempai finally managed to wait for the man that he loved dearly to response to his emotion. He would be please to hand over the man's hand to their Hokage. But was he?

He truly did not know the answer. Since the _incident_, he actually felt that the emotion towards the silver hair man has changed. He thought he would able to let go. He really thought he would. He looked at his hands. Somehow he would not want to; and from his sempai's reaction, he began to wonder whether the man felt the same. He suddenly did not want to let go and somehow believed that he might has a chance against their Hokage.

He sighed softly. Deeply in his heart, the pair of Byakugan was engraved deeply into his heart. He remembered his promises and the unforgettable moments. He thought he and the older man could have provided what the other needed and simply took what the other offered. But, somehow, seems it was a white lie, to both of them. He sighed again, while taking off his forehead protector. 'No wonder people call having sex as making love,' he thought, 'we were being naïve, weren't we? We're just simply too young…'

When Kakashi walked back to the kitchen, he found his kohai was being miserable and gloomy. He swiftly moved behind the younger man and leaned towards the latter's ear, "what's wrong?"

"Sempai!" Tenzo rose quickly, his ears were slightly redden, as Kakashi caught him unexpectedly, "nothing," he added crisply, "I guess I just lack of rest."

Kakashi placed his right arm by the man's waist. He drew their distance closer and observed the kohai's face with his visible eye; he spoke softly, "I know you are distressed, Tenzo… your face show me everything. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Really," Tenzo placed his head by Kakashi's collar bone softly, "just lack of charka, as I have been out for missions too frequently."

Kakashi pat the black hair lightly, "then, have some rest. I will wake you up when dinner is ready."

"Ok," the wood nin replied softly and turned toward his bedroom.

Kakashi looked at the younger man's back. He knew the truth behind the soft sigh. But if Tenzo was not keen to talk, then he did not want to push the matter forward either. He sighed, while walking to the engawa. He needed a break too. A break from the whole saga. He felt the tension; and he hated it. He was not certain what he would do when he has to make the decision, but he would simply go with his heart, and would only made the decision by then. He sighed, lighting the cigarette, breathing the nicotine smoke, and then blowing smoke circles in the air.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

Hi there, a week has passed and I have only made a snail progress. Sigh. So I think I will try my best to update this weekly, rather than daily, as I have hoped. Didn't know that this could be dragging on for a bit, as initially, I was planning to have this nice and crisp.

Nonetheless, I hope you have enjoyed the update!

Vi.

p.s. after a long consideration, I think I will do two endings, as I wanted to write both pairing and that I think I am leaning towards YamaKaka... don't know why. But I still like MinaKaka, nonetheless...

p.s.s anyway, reviews please!


	8. Insight

On the other hand, Minato went back to his office once he put Naruto to bed. It was seldom for him to work in the office at these late hours, but somehow, he felt that he could think more clearly when he sat in that room. He leaned against the desk, with his elbows supporting the weight of his upper body. He played with his fingers while having a brainstorm. He needed to know whether the men were dating each other. He was desperate to know. He wanted to know the truth, as he would not want to break the young men apart as they were one of the best assets of the village, his own protégé as well as subordinates. He ruffled his crisp blond hair impatiently. He wanted some suggestions, but whom should he ask?

In order to let his mind float, he approached the window and looked at the village, which was resting in peace. He sighed softly, and suddenly, he got an idea. He dashed to his chest of drawers and took out a small, blue notebook. He looked at the content and he was glad that he has scribbled down Jiraiya's ideas when he was still his protégé.

He quickly formed a few hand-seals and a white-cloaked ANBU appeared in front of his desk. The man in Eagle mask, addressed in monotone, "Yondaime."

"Inguru," he pointed at the seat, "please sit down and mask off."

"Hai…" the masked man slowly took off the porcelain mask, showing a pale and strong-featured face. His face show no expression, yet, his eyes were full of spirit, as if he was burning his own life.

Minato cleared his throat, and drew out a pile of paper. "I think it's time for us to go though the ANBU arrangement, and that…" he paused, as he was still thinking what words he should used. Although it was almost time for him to reassess the structure of his ANBU team, he did not want to complete his task purely based on his private issues; and that he appointed the man in front of him simply based on his cleverness and abilities. "I am also thinking of having an individual chat with each of my ANBU. Seems it has been 5 years since my proclamation, I have not talk to everyone of them thoroughly, what do you think?"

Inguru placed a rather odd, curious gaze on his Hokage. After a short thought, he spoke in a firm bass voice, "Yondaime, as your taicho, may I point out that your recent arrangement for Wolf and Panther was not a sensible proceed; and that if you wanted to make any adjustment, please tell me before hand as I need to work my plans along."

Minato pull an apologetic smile and rubbed his nape softly, "I will, Inguru. But what you say?"

The said man lower his gaze on the pile of paper that Minato threw out. He took out a black notebook from one of his back pouches, and grabbed one of the pens that were lying on the desk. "I will make up the schedule of the interview by tomorrow noon. Do you want me to dig out the medical reports for every member?"

"I don't think it is necessarily, as I have read thought the psychological reports and I want to make this informal, just a brief chat with each of them. After I have seen all of them, we can then make arrangements, as I know that Ibiki want to have a few of them to join to T&I."

"I see," Inguru replied, without lifting his sight from the notebook. "Do you want to talk to the new potential members as well? Nara-kun has already submitted the latest Jounin promotions."

"Ar…" Minato turned to his left and reached for a few scrolls. He received the scrolls few days ago, but since the incident, he has been thinking too much of the young man than he should have. "I haven't had the chance to read. But I trust you and Shikaku's decisions. Send me the ones that both of you recommended."

"Hai." Inguru bowed gently, and placed the porcelain mask back on his face, "shitsure shimasu."

Once the masked ANBU has left by jutsu, Minato turned his attention back to the scroll, as he has to read them, in order for Shikaku to precede the application. He remembered his days when he first promoted as jounin. He was one of the youngest jounin in the history of Konoha; and he was also the mentor of the youngest chunin. He remembered the day when his sempai asked him to be the young, talented boy's sensei. He looked at one of the photos that were placed on the side table. As time flew by quickly, the young boy has grown into a fine man. Most of the people in the photo that was taken on his promotion were either dead or having a family, with their newborns. He smiled affectionately, as he could recall his expression when he first saw the boy. He originally thought that it was an April's fool joke, as he could not believe those chubby fingers could throw a kunai precisely, nor he felt that those chubby short legs enable the young boy to run fast enough as a chunin. But he was wrong, as his sempai has trained the ultimate genius.

He leaned back and dropped his body into the chair, with his hands softly lying on top of his muscular torso. 'Memories are strange things…' he thought, as since the incident, he kept having flesh backs and the majority was related to his ANBU butaicho, his remaining protégé. Since that day, he has an urge to touch the young man. Even though he has found out that there was aphrodisiac in the sake, (which Jiraiya was refused to admit), he could not simply link the cause of this desire to the alcohol. The alcohol was innocent and it simply awoke the devil in his heart. He moaned softly when the image of Kakashi between his arms flashed into his eyes. The man's skin was so soft to the fact that it was like one of the best silk that he has ever touched. He soaked his thought into the fragments of that particular memory and thought of every single detail that he could imagine.

When he recalled the morning after, he opened his eyes widely and jumped. "Baka!" he shouted at himself. He dashed to the bookshelf at the far end of the office and tried to look up the information that he just thought of.

With the busy administration and family life, he has spent his time thinking of the young man; but, he did not use the brain that got himself as the Yondaime Hokage. He remembered the death seal by Kakashi's lower back. After the Kyuubi attack, he respected the privacy of the Hatake and so he did not question Kakashi for any details. However, now, he has a reason to find it out himself as he has promised that he could not ask, unless it was for the sake of the village.

Although the issue was still regarding with the silver hair man, it was already good enough for Minato, as he found it hard to take his gaze off the man. He would not attempt to do anything stupid prior any confirmation, as he would not want to damage any relationship, not even if it was not something that he wished to see. He was the Yondaime Hokage. If he could scarify his beloved wife and his newborn child for the sake of the village, he knew that he has the valour to do so.

He looked at the beams of ray rising from the East. Sometimes, he hated his conscious, he really did. But then, it was his character, it was why Kushina has fallen in love with him; and it was why he was the Hokage, the leader of the strongest shinobi village.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

Thanks for your reviews! I am glad to read them, totally glad, as this is my third long, well, longer, to be more precise, piece and it felt good when people are giving their responses. :-)

I have tried my best to hammer up this chapter, so hope you have enjoyed reading it!

See you as soon as I manage to write more,

Vi.


	9. Incalescent

_Author's Notes_

I am so-so pleased that I have managed to squeeze time to write this chapter up, as seriously I thought I would only have time until the weekends!

Enjoy!

Still thinking of whether having YamaKaka or MinaKaka first,

Vi.

O o o o o O o o o o O

It was another sunny day. Konoha has just received her last snow, indicating the beginning of spring. An eagle landed precisely and softly by the windowsill, knocking the window with its sharp, hard beak.

Inside the room, there were two men sleeping tightly together in a wide futon. The thinner man twisted as he heard the knock and digged his head into the firm chest of the other man and muffled something like kohai and the window.

The addressed man opened his eyes and moved out the futon slowly, keeping the duvet close to the other's pale skin. He opened the window and reached out his finger, which has just been extended by his wood jutsu. The eagle jumped swiftly and landed on the wood. The man then unrolled the small scroll that was tied by the bird's leg. He read though the content quickly and gave a firm nod to the eagle. The eagle then flew out of the window without a second gaze and the man closed the window as soon as the bird was out of his sight.

"What's it, Tenzo?" the man, who was still in the futon spoke hazily, "thought we only need to gather up this afternoon."

"It's Inguru taicho's eagle, Kakashi sempai," the man replied, "apparently Hokage sama wanted to talk to every ANBU individually."

"Huh?" Kakashi frown, "what again?"

Tenzo dropped himself back to the futon graciously and handed out the scroll, "here." Even though it has been awhile since their captain aware of their relationship, he still found it a bit embarrassing when the man sent their notices by only one eagle, one scroll, while the rest of ANBU members received theirs individually. Even though he liked the fact that people were thinking that they were a pair, sometimes, he was not happy about his delight, as he knew that it was not the reality. The death seal, which was engraved by his sempai's lower back, was the solid evidence. The man loved their Hokage to the fact that he would scarify anything that he has owned. Anything, even himself, his favourite kohai.

Kakashi reached out his arms and pull himself closer to his kohai. He placed his head on the latter's knee and unrolled the scroll. He read the content briefly and rolled the scroll back into its original shape. "Finally," he commented, "I was wondering when the conservation is going to take place." He then pushed the scroll away from the futon. "I think we will have new arrangements again." Although he commented calmly, his head was actually spinning. Even though it was not something that he has the right to raise his opinion, Minato would talk to him regarding the issues in ANBU, as apart from their taicho, Eagle; as he was the man's remaining protégé, someone that he has placed a great amount of trust. He was expecting the conversation to take place sometime this year, but he was shocked to hear from Inguru prior Minato. Nonetheless, he pushed the thoughts aside as he respected their taicho's decision and more importantly, their Hokage's decision.

Kakashi shivered as he felt the cold air lured around his exposing skin. He then sprawled back to the futon like a large cat, while grabbing Tenzo for a cuddle.

Tenzo grinned, while placing his hands around Kakashi's thin waist. "You really love cuddling with me, sempai," he teased, while sniffing the silver hair that was lying by his nose. They have been using the same bottle of shampoo, but he found the smell of myrrh suit nicely on his sempai, rather on himself.

Kakashi did not say a word, but pushed his head deeper into Tenzo's chest. He hated to admit, he loved cuddle. He hated the cold and that Tenzo's strong and firm heartbeat was one of the best lullabies that he has ever heard, much better than Pakkun's harsh voice or Guruko's sharp voice. Bisuke has a nice voice, but then, he never wanted to sing. He sighed softly and placed a small kiss on Tenzo's naked chest, right on top of his heart.

O o o o o O o o o o O

While the pair was resting in peace in Kakashi's room, Minato was actually busy as a bee in the office. He has a few council meetings today and that he wanted to squeeze some time to do what he has planned yesterday.

While he was having a quick brunch, he read though the schedule that Inguru has organised. He rubbed his temple as he saw that Kakashi and Tenzo were the last two to be interview amongst the ANBU members. He thought the man could have guess and obviously, from the schedule, he was right. He sighed softly as he always knew that genius was a double-edged sword; it was not something that easy to get control of. With a village full of genius, he needed his full attention to control the whole situation.

After seeing the people that he needed to see today, Minato threw himself into the sofa as he definitely needed a break before seeing the old men at the council. He looked at the blue sky though the window, wondering how was things going for Naruto, and also how was the annual meeting for Kakashi.

Today was the annual meeting for ANBU, as while getting new blood pumping into the team, some of the older members were forced to retired from the team as they were no longer fit enough to fulfil the extreme situation, due to the nature of the missions. Although they did not reorganise the team every year, the annual meeting was something that passed down since the opening of the ANBU unit by Nidaime. It was the meeting that to gather and reinforce the team spirit. It was the time when they were glad to be alive and serve their Hokage for another year. It was also the time when they remembered the ones that have scarified themselves for the village. Minato used to go to the meetings, before he was appointed as the Hokage. It was the time when everything began, as he only knew Sakumo more in depth when he was working under the man. It was also the time when the older Hatake manage to convince their taicho as well as Sandaime to introduce the young boy to join the ANBU in such an early age, even he was not appointed as jounin.

"Minato…" someone was whispering his name and it somehow sent an electric shock along his spine. He opened his eyes gently as he did not notice that he has actually drifted off to sleep. He was stunned to see the familiar wolf mask.

"You're calling me, Kashi- ikun?" Minato sat up straight away, quickly comb his hair with his fingers. "Just Minato?" he added uncertainly, with his face slightly flushed.

Kakashi looked at the man with a questioning gaze. "No, _Minato_ _sensei_," he stressed, "I have been calling you for longer than a minute, are you feeling ok?"

"Yea," Minato straightened his shirt, "just tired."

"Oh…" Kakashi replied, slightly distracted by his thoughts, "sensei, are you free to go now? Naruto wanted to go home with you together." He pointed the boy who was reading a storybook happily by the desk. Once the boy heard his name been called, he ditched his book and ran towards the sofa speedily.

"Dad!" Naruto shouted happily while he jumped onto the sofa, onto the man's firm stomach. "Are you free to leave now?"

"Yes, I suppose. You're more important than work, sweetie," Minato raffled the young boy's blond hair. "How's your day? Did you behave?"

"Yes I did! Iruka sensei was saying that I am improving!" Naruto replied happily. "Can we have Ichiraku tonight? I want to have ramen!"

"Of course we can," Minato replied, and then paused as he realised that Kakashi was still in ANBU gear. He stopped Kakashi as he opened his mouth to speak, "you can have my spare uniform if you like."

"They would be too loose for me, sensei," Kakashi pouted a little, "I will go home to get change, will see you at the stall." Then, he placed his mask back on and disappeared in a heap of smoke.

O o o o o O o o o o O


	10. Include

As Kakashi dashed home to get change as fast as he could, when he reached the ramen stall, the blonds just have themselves settled in.

"Kakashi!" Naruto waved at the silver haired man, "I have just order you a miso ramen!"

As the young boy shouted, he drew a large portion of the attention in the stall. Although some of the attentions were simply admiration, some were actually hateful, if Kakashi has to put a description next to it. He knew it well, as that's what he got from some of the kunoichi. Even though it has been more than 5 years, some of the women felt that they may have a chance to take care of Naruto, and hopefully, one day, they could move into the Namikaze's house for permanent. But as Kakashi agreed to take over Naruto's guardianship partially, and the fact that he was doing it well; it destroyed the hopes that those women were dreaming for. He ignored the stare and focused on the hyperactive boy instead.

On the other hand, Minato actually, well, finally felt the unwanted attention and looked at the kunoichi with a rather cold grin. The women shivered and moved their gaze quickly away from the three. They remembered that Minato was the Hokage in first after all, and that he was a family man by second; and the man that they did not like was the world known Copy-nin, one of the greatest shinobi in generations.

After dinner, Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi's gloved hand as well as his father's warm large hand. He pulled the men closer to him and grinned happily. He remembered that when he was three, his father and Kakashi always came to Ichiraku together. But since he went to the academy last year, Kakashi has been assigned to more long period missions. He wanted the man to stay around for longer, but he knew that he couldn't as both adults have put their village in front of anything else; for which he wanted to grow faster and help them to guard the place that they have loved.

"Ne… can you come to have ramen with me and dad for more often, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, while making a puppy face.

With the whiskers, Naruto's face was more like a cat than a dog, Kakashi would have thought. He bent down and ruffled the boy's hair with his free hand. "You don't like my cooking, Naruto?" he asked, pretending he was hurt by the boy's words.

"No! I meant…" Naruto slightly loss of words and turned to Minato to ask for help.

Minato grinned and decided to give his son hand, "he meant that he wanted to hang out with us more."

"Yea, as a family! As you are always in the kitchen when we are at home." Naruto added cheerfully, as he finally settled on what words that he was looking for.

Both adults flushed slightly, but it was barely visible on Kakashi's face as the mask covered his face. Although Minato was planning to say, 'I guess we are,' he hesitated as he was not sure whether it was wise to say so. Therefore, he rubbed his skull uncomfortably, hoping the situation would be dissolved naturally.

As if Kakashi was thinking the same, he simply smiled and placed a masked perk by the boy's forehead. "Let's go home and watch TV together, shall we?"

"Yeah! Dad, are you gonna watch?"

Minato smiled, "of course."

O o o o o O o o o o O

Although Naruto claimed that he could finish the film without falling asleep, he did not manage to fulfil his claim as he felt asleep on Kakashi's nap, while pulling his favourite orange blanket around his body in the first quarter of the movie. Kakashi felt the same and he actually felt asleep later, in the middle of the film.

Minato only turned his attention to the younger men when the film reached its end; and he was surprised that both of them were already fast asleep. He looked at the pair lovingly. As what his son has said, he wanted the man to be part of his family. No, actually, he already treated the young man as part of his family when he took over the boy's mentorship. He was always part of the man's life. He was, for always. But just then, in these two months, he realised that he wanted something more. He wanted the young man as his partner, not just his protégé, his shinobi and his ANBU. He stood up and tried to pull Naruto up in silence.

But as an active shinobi, Kakashi woke up straight away, though his eyes were bit dreamy, as he felt safe with the Namikazes' charka solely, "Min-nato?"

Minato froze when he heard the way that Kakashi purred his names. He felt blood rushing down alone his spine. It was the second time of the day that he felt teased, simply by the way that Kakashi called his name. He cleared his throat, "tea, Kashi-kun?"

"That will be great, sensei," Kakashi blinked and cleared his mind. "Let me put Naruto to bed."

"I will put the kettle on," as if Minato felt Kakashi's urge to be left alone, he walked to the kitchen, leaving the man with his son.

Once he reached the kitchen, he leaned against the sink, trying to calm himself down. All his sense were attracted by the young man and he was began to afraid that he would do something stupid, something that he would regret. He wanted to know the truth. If the young man only wanted to treat him as his sensei, his friend, or his Hokage, then at least he knew where he stood.

When Kakashi reached the kitchen door fame, he heard the soft moan from his sensei's sexy lips. "Are you ok, sensei?"

"Yea…" Minato rubbed his neck. "Have Inguru sent you the notice?"

"Yes. Early in the morning by his eagle, which woken both of us up," he paused as he just felt that he has included too much information. "Here," he pulled out a dining chair, "let me give you a massage," he said, while pulling his gloves off.

"That will be great," Minato smiled, while placing his butt graciously on the chair. He felt a bit tense when the soft pair of hands placed on his shoulder. Although Kakashi's palm was soft, his fingers were hard and coarse due to the hard and lengthy practices that he did when he was young.

Kakashi was skilful and Minato felt his muscles relaxed and melted under Kakashi's body warmth. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but obviously he could not. He moaned softly, not too sexually. But then, he felt the pair of hands hesitated a little, and so he opened his eyes and turned, "this is lovely, Kakashi-kun. Thank you."

"Not at all," Kakashi quickly replied, trying to iron the atmosphere. "I should be get going anyway… Oyasumi-nasai."

"Oyasumi." Minato replied and let his protégé disappeared in a heap of smoke. He sighed, as he has told himself not to do things that would affect the relationship between himself and the young man. However, it seems that he has placed a hardship on himself instead.

_O o o o o O o o o o O_

___Author's Notes_

As promised, an update during the weekend. ^_^!

Firstly, thanks for reading and your comments.

Secondly, I am cracking the next few chapters, hoping to end the story by chapter 20, [finger X],so I am throwing a few scenes of YamaKaka before the story will then divided into two sections. If I manage to write them in a good pace, then I will upload both endings together; if not, I have decided to upload the MinaKaka ending first as it's a typical fairy tale, happily ever after, while the YamaKaka would be more melancholic, at least for Minato's prospective, I suppose...

Anyway, I have been busying with The Big Egg Hunt in London, any readers live in London too?

Yours,

Vi


	11. Infuse

As the academy has organised a field trip to the onsen village nearby, Minato suddenly felt less pressurised as now he could have more time to work in the office without any disturb. He has assigned Team Gai and Team Kurenai, as both jounin have just taken their first genin team; escort mission like this should give them some time to settle with the new members. He has also assigned Kakashi and Tenzo as the ANBU guard in secret. Although Naruto was beginning to adopt Kyuubi's charka, he wanted to have more reassurance.

As both men were out of the village, he has even more time to work on the plans that he has in mind. He has talked to the publisher that Jiraiya has used privately, hoping he could publish the story that he has in mind. Obviously, the result was positive, as, to be honest, Jiraiya's books were not as good as some other erotic novels available in the village; however, in Konoha, there were not many choices.

While he was talking to the remaining ANBU members individually, according by Inguru's schedule, some part of his mind has drift off, thinking the plan that he has in mind. He wanted to send someone to go to the ruins of where the Hatake has stayed before they agreed to move to Konoha with the Senju clan. There was not much information about the Hatake, as even simply for the location, it has took him all the free time that he has for a week to dig into the old scrolls. Although logically, he felt that there should not be anything left, his instincts were screaming at him, telling him to go there to have a look.

When he was talking to one of the younger ANBU, he suddenly felt that he could assign this specific mission to the young man in front of him. This was because the kohai was scared of Kakashi, and that it was also a good test to see whether the newly recruit truly understood the purpose and the meaning of ANBU. "Jackal," he drew out the scroll that he has written already, and passed to the mask less man. "I need you to complete this mission."

"Hai, Hokage –sama," said the man, who put his mask back onto his face.

Once the ANBU has gone, Inguru show up by the door. "You decided to send someone to check it out? Don't think it's wise to do so."

"Well, I wish I have the time to check it out myself, but I doubt I have the luxury," Minato shrugged, "besides if he leaks the information out, he has no reason to stay."

"I am not referring that, _Yondaime_," Inguru replied emotionlessly, "I am talking about the kekkai and traps in the ruin. Consider the amount of jutsu that Sakumo-kun knew, I doubt it is a simple ruin."

"As I said, then it's time for you to train the team harder, _Eagle_," Minato stated plainly. "And I am going to send another member to check out if Jackal is not back within 2 weeks. If the result is negative, I am planning to go on my own, be prepare for my absent."

Inguru placed a hard gaze on the floor before he bowed, "understood."

Once the ANBU taicho has left the room, Minato rubbed his temple. As times passed by, he began to understand why his sensei, Jiraiya refused to take over the position. He began wonder when he could step down from the position; even he was not regretting his decision, as being the Hokage was definitely his dream. But then, if he step down, Kakashi would be on the list of replacement, and if, he stressed the word 'if'; if his courtship was successful, then it would be no point for him to step down, while letting the younger man chain to this office. He sighed softly, as nothing he could alter the situation. If the young man wanted the position, he doubt that he could refuse and that, it's too early to think about the future, as he was not even able to start his courtship.

He stood up and walked to the fireplace. It was more than seven years ago, since Obito sacrificed himself for the other two. Although it was an unstable period, Sandaime has to send as many men as he could have, somehow, Minato felt that it was his fault when he has not taught enough for his precious protégés to protect themselves. Although Obito was not the brightest Uchiha that he has ever met, but when Minato was thinking about his team, he just felt the boy still has potential, especially when Kakashi has used the remaining eye to its threshold. He wondered, if he managed to get back to the team on time, what would Kakashi be like when he was growing up with Obito? He placed the photo canvas back to the surface and grabbed his coat from his chair. Even though he was less pressurised, he still has two more meetings to go before he could call it a day.

Life as the Hokage was never being simple, never would be boring.

O o o o o O o o o o O

On the other hand, after the conservation with Minato, Inguru was sitting in his office, planning for the strategies for this month. He fiddled his pen while he was thinking. Initially, it should not be that complex. But as some of the sempai in ANBU were saying, emotion would never be a trouble-free matter. He knew the young man's crush for a long time; as since the boy was in ANBU, he was his mentor, his partner in ANBU, instead of Minato, who, as the rumours spread in the village, was going to be appointed as the Hokage.

And when the poor lab rat, now the wood nin, was introduced in ANBU, he was already smelling hormones in the air, even before the boys noticed of it. If he has the right to make comment, he would, seriously, down to his heart, that he would like to see the kohai going out properly, unlike the blur relationship that they were having at the moment.

As the ANBU taicho, he knew, at least tried, to know every single detail of his team, and from what Kakashi has been though, he felt that Tenzo was the one who would give him the maximum support. He remembered the day when they were thinking what to do with the wood nin. He felt that putting Kakashi as the boy's buntaicho was a killing two bird with one stone situation. The boy could support the young man and that with this combination, they could easily buff away in front of those annoying men in the council.

Everything was absolutely fine, up until this point, Inguru thought. If Minato did not aware of his true feeling, then at least it would be easier on his part. While he was still talking to himself in his thought, he quickly wrote down the new rota and that he needed to organise another member to pick up the poor Jackal from the Hatake ruin, as he doubt the man was that capable, and that it was the Hatake that they were talking. However, it might not be the case as life was always a complicated matter.

He sighed, while getting his eagles to get hold of the other two buntaicho. With the current situation, he was certain that he needed some assistance. "What a complex triangle," he expressed.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

Just have enough time to squeeze in another chapter. :) I have planned out all the chapters ahead, and it's going to end on the 20th chapter, so in a short period of time, hopefully, you, my dear readers, will be able to learn the truth and see the endings of this story!

So exciting to finish it off,

Vi

p.s. it's actually getting harder to think of words that start with 'in', I have to flip my dictionary to dig out all the words that I want for these 20 chapters, man, it's actually a time consuming process when my vocabulary is so limited.


	12. Intercourse

_Two days later_

It was almost twelve at night. Tenzo was taking the last patrol around the village before he is going to head back to the room that he was sharing with Kakashi. When he walked pass Naruto's room, he saw a small blond head poking out of the shoji.

"Naruto-kun, why are you not in your bed?" he asked quietly.

"Ten… Cat-nii," Naruto changed quickly, "can you teach me how to do _your creepy face_? I got to beat that Sasuke-teme…"

"Why?" Tenzo asked, "I thought you have already known that you cannot replicate my jutsu."

"BUT…"

"No 'but'," Tenzo spoke firmly, "Naruto-kun, I think you are capable to make up a nice ghost story that you can share tomorrow."

"I will try," Naruto replied, slightly disappointed and somewhat hazily, "I wish we can have another night together, watching ghost movie… with you…" He yarned, "Kak-kashi… dad… j-just like a family..."

Tenzo smiled bitterly underneath his mask. He lifted up his mask, when the boy has closed his eyes. "Oyasumi-nasai, Naruto-kun." He then lifted up the boy and placed him back to his futon. He wished he could promise the boy that they could watch another film together like what they used to do. However, he doubted it was going to work. Both himself and the Hokage felt for the same man, he wondered how likely that they could stay in the same room, apart from village matters and missions, pretending they were a one little happy family? Even with Naruto acting like a buffer, he wondered whether it could work out all right.

Nonetheless, he closed the shoji smoothly behind him and jumped across the roofs under the round, bright moon.

O o o o o O o o o o O

When Tenzo arrived at the engawa, Kakashi opened the shoji smoothly. "Everything okay?" he questioned.

"Hai. Gai-san said that he would take over the patrol with his team, all about the _YOUTH _and _PASSION_; and please don't ask me to quote his words."

Kakashi chuckled, "I feel sorry for his protégé. Anyway, I have booked the onsen for the night, as you know, we _suppose_ to keep our existence low profile."

"Really?" Tenzo blinked his eyes, as he thought they would not have the chance to do so, as they have been using the bathroom inside the room yesterday. Even though Gai knew their identity and possibly Iruka has aware of it, he thought it would be better if they did not use the public facilities.

Kakashi chuckled again, as he loved the way Tenzo blinked. He found the kohai cute and he loved to tease him all the time. "If you don't want to come, it's fine." He adjusted his yukata and stepped away from the shoji.

"Wait, sempai, I wanna come too…" Tenzo replied quickly, while trying to get his gear off.

"Take your time, Tenzo," Kakashi pushed the shoji into a side and sat on a zabuton that was on the engawa. It was a nice spring night. It was not cold and the breeze was gentle. He looked up, admiring the amount of stars in the sky. Somebody has entered the Hatake ruin, and he was quite certain that it was one of his fellow ANBU, as he was actually waiting for it. Since that day, when Minato saw his death seal, he knew that the man would find a way to find the truth. As he has promised not to ask him in person, it was the only way to search for the information. He sighed softly, as he was actually afraid. He was afraid that he has to make the decision one day. He cannot act obliviously any longer.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Once the pair was in the onsen, having the hot water surround their body, Kakashi spoke softly, "ne, kohai, why you love onsen so much?"

Tenzo opened his eyes hazily and replied, "cause the hot water alleviate my cells and don't you think it's relaxing?" He then smirked as he realised Kakashi was redden, "sempai, you look flushed."

Kakashi ignored the comment and placed the wet towel that was floating in front of him to his head. The hot water slid down slowly, making Kakashi flushed even more.

Tenzo could not resist the view in front of him. His sempai always looked so delicious under the moonlight. He reached out his arms, placed his hands firmly on the slim shoulder and pulled the older man forward gently, until their noses were touching each other softly. "Sempai…" he murmured.

Kakashi blinked his eyes slowly, flattered his long lashes, "yes, my kohai?"

"I want you, Kashi sempai…" Tenzo whispered.

"All yours," Kakashi replied, and rubbed his lips softly against Tenzo's. All his life has been living on his instincts. If his body was screaming, demanding the presence of the younger man, and so be it, he would act upon it. His arms sneaked up and wrapped around the wood nin's neck, pulling their bodies closer to each other.

On the other hand, Tenzo was trying to pull the towels of their waist with one hand, while the other placed at Kakashi's nape. He felt the water was getting hotter and hotter, and to the fact that he felt his cells would be on the edge of exploding. Somehow, his instincts were telling him that he is going to loose the man soon and all the cells were demanding the man's presence, his essence and his warmth.

They kissed and rubbed their manhood against each other. They only separated when both were running of out breath. As they departed, Tenzo suggested, with his remaining cognisant, "shall we go back? It's more comfortable on the futon."

Kakashi pulled and sucked Tenzo's shoulder, leaving a large love bite behind, "I want you," he added huskily, "right now, my kohai."

Tenzo's logic snapped. "Hai, sempai," he replied and flipped Kakashi over, with his muscular torso against the stone edge of the onsen pool, above the water. He bent down as placed traces of kisses along Kakashi's long, straight spine. He placed kisses on the death seal. Even though he actually disliked the seal, he loved Kakashi as who he was. He then gently heaved the smooth butt cheeks apart, making way for his fingers to the pink entrance. As he has no lubrication in hand, so he slid droplets of the hot water into the entrance along with his fingers.

Kakashi moaned sensitively as he felt the heat that the water bought along when they entered his body. His cells were screaming with more attentions and he was getting desperate. But he did not rush his kohai as he loved the way the man treated him. The kohai always treated him delicately, as if he was a fragile item. The way that his fingers brushed against his skin was like a samurai brushing his beloved tanto tenderly. "Tenzo…" he moaned.

"Yes?" Tenzo whispered, while blowing his breathe gently behind Kakashi's ears. "I am here, my sempai," he said while his left hand sneaked around Kakashi's waist and his right hand was holding his manhood, pushing the tip into the pink muscular entrance.

Kakashi bit his lower lip when he let the kohai penetrating inside him slowly. He could hear the harsh gasps that the man was producing. He felt he was melting inside Tenzo's arms. He felt the heat that was radiating from the man's chest. He could feel the heart beat from the kohai's manhood. He closed his eyes, and let all his other senses worked. His charka swam around his skin slowly, while entangling with Tenzo's charka. 'At the end, we are no longer friends with benefits,' he thought, 'we have lied to each other.' These was the last thing he thought of, before Tenzo's manhood dragged his conscious away from him, and drown him in the pool of water that was called lust.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

_Good news! I have actually written the end of the story, well, for the MinaKaka part. But the bad new is that I felt there was a large gap between and I could not believe that I just wrote them confessed to each other and then make love... just felt everything is bit rushed, so I think I need time to rewrite the chapters _

_But anyhow, both endings would be coming up together then, I think, as it's much better that way._

_See you next time,_

_Vi._

_p.s. compare with the lemony for Minato and Kakashi, somehow I actually much prefer writing Tenzo and Kakashi... omg... *_*_


	13. Inquire

_Another five days later_

It was the last day for the academy students to stay in the onsen. While Team Gai was taking the lead on the way to Konoha, Tenzo and Kakashi decided to stay at the end of the group. Both of them did not say a word and simply enjoyed the presence of each other. Unlike other missions that they used to have, by the end of the missions, normally, Kakashi would be charka depleted and he has to carry the man on his back. He grinned under the mask, as he jumped across the trees. He could not wait to go back to Konoha and write down his thoughts on the diary, which he forgot to bring along.

Once they were back within the gates of Konoha, Kakashi sent Tenzo to report back, and he disappeared by a jutsu, so that he could get change and pick Naruto up.

When he was walking across the shopping street with Naruto, the bookshop owner waved at him. He looked at the man, wondering what was going on, as he knew that the next Icha Icha would not be on until 14th April.

"Hatake-san, there's a book I want to show you," the man shouted, pointing at the cardboard box that was lying in front of him.

Kakashi looked at the boy that was holding his hands. He wanted to take a look, but he also wanted to take the boy home. As if the boy knew what he was thinking, he said, "Kakashi, I want to look at the manga that is coming out today too! Let's go in!"

"Okay," Kakashi replied, letting the boy ran into the store and then he approached the man. "What's it, honya-san?"

The man passed a bright yellow covered book to Kakashi, "I think you would be interested, Hatake-san. It came this morning."

Kakashi studied the cover of the book. Although it looked similar to the Icha Icha series, it was by a different author, "Tanaka Chidori?"

"He's a newbie, but I have flipped though the book. This Tanaka sensei can write, I am pretty sure that you would like it."

"I see." Kakakshi flipped a few pages quickly, "I guess I will take your recommendation, honya-san, and the manga that Naruto is reading."

"Thank you," the man bowed, "I guess I will see you when Jiraiya-sensei's book is out."

"Sure," he replied, while escorting the boy out of the bookshop along with the manga that he just purchased.

O o o o o O o o o o O

While on the other part of Konoha, Tenzo knocked softly against the office door.

"Come in."

"Hokage – sama," he bowed at the blond by the desk, and added, "taicho," when he realised Inguru was presence in the room.

"Everything okay?" Inguru asked while trying to hide his smirk. He wondered whether Minato noticed the large love bite, which was on Tenzo's right shoulder.

"Hai, taicho. Everything ran smoothly and all the pre-genin are at the academy," Tenzo replied calmly, while wondering what Inguru was smirking at.

As a sharp man, Minato obviously noticed Inguru's smirk. He cleared his throat, "Kakashi-kun?"

"He is taking Naruto-kun home, Hokage- sama," Tenzo replied as calm as he could, as he wanted to leave the room right now, as he could not withstand Minato's death stare.

"I see. Well, since you are here, you are feeling okay to have _the_ _conversation_ with me today, Tenzo-kun?"

"H-hai…" Tenzo replied quickly, and looked at Inguru for help. But Inguru shrugged his shoulders as he stood, "please excuse me then, Hokage-sama."

"Right, see you tomorrow, Inguru," Minato responded, without lifting his gaze, as he was looking for the scroll that he wanted to fill in. "Tenzo-kun, mask off and take a seat."

Tenzo took the chair that Inguru sat on 30 seconds ago gingerly. He has been told by other ANBU regarding the content of this conversation. He has prepared for that, but somehow, he wondered whether he could answer them perfectly well.

"So…" Minato pulled a warm, famous grin, "let's talk about work first. How're you getting along with Kakashi-kun and Itachi-kun?"

"It's fine. Sempai and I are getting along smoothly. And for Itachi-kun… I suppose I still has not warmed up with him, so I am not certain."

"Ok." Minato looked down at the scroll, "how about other ANBU members and your taicho, Inguru?"

"They are fine, Hokage- sama. Inguru taicho is brilliant, as he knows a lot."

"Great to hear that," Minato quickly scribbled, "how about friends? Lover? You seeing anyone?"

"Er…" Tenzo fiddled his fingers nervously, "it's complicated."

"How complicated?" Minato asked curiously and tentatively, while rolling his scroll up. "I can lend you my ear, if you want."

Tenzo was speechless. It was the man that sat in front of him that made the situation complicated. But he could not say that. He promised Kakashi that he would not speak about that issue. He softly shook his head. "No, it's fine, Hokage- sama. Thank you. Even though it's complicated, it won't affect my performance."

Minato sighed softly, "listen, Tenzo-kun, even though ANBU is meant to be a bunch of heartless bastards, but I do care for every single one of you, as I am the Hokage, it's my duty to care." He pointed at the love bite with his pen, "and obviously, you are seeing someone."

Tenzo followed the direction where the pen was pointing and he flushed. He did not realise that Kakashi has left a huge bit on his shoulder, and it was exposing in the air as he was only wearing a sleeveless vest. "Ano…" He covered the mark with his hand. He totally did not expect his sempai would leave a mark in such exposable area.

Minato smiled, somewhat bitterly, though he doubted that Tenzo could interpret the meaning. Obviously, since the nature of the recent mission, it could only be Kakashi who let the mark. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Ano… I can't really say… Hokage- sama…" Tenzo shook his head in a small angle. He didn't remember when Kakashi has left love bites, his face turned whiter and he wondered how he was going to answer the questions.

Minato leaned forward, as he was getting curious and seriously, he was keen to find out, as he felt he was going to be one step closer to the truth. "I understand with your current status, which," he paused, "this is not for certain, but I am going to work on it, as you have served me, as well as our village well; and so it's not reasonable if we placed such harsh restrictions on your social circle."

Tenzo looked at the blond shockingly. He did not think that he would able to please the old men in the council. "It's my pleasure, Hokage- sama. But, it is not that… it's… it's just that the person that I am seeing…" he stopped as he was still spinning his brain as fast as he could, figuring out the best words that he should use, "I am not sure whether I am actually going out with the person that I am seeing…"

Minato nodded softly in understanding. "I see…" Although he wanted to push the matter, he guessed he should do that on Kakashi instead, as he somehow felt sorry for the young wood nin. He then dropped his body back to his chair. "If you feel this way… But, I have to say, Tenzo- kun, you are a good man. You do deserve a person that who loves you as much as you love her, him, or whatever the person is. And that, I mean it, if you want to talk to somebody, I can always give you advice."

Tenzo bowed smoothly, "thank you very much, Hokage- sama. Thank you for your understanding."

"Not at all. You can leave now."

"Hai."

_O o o o o O o o o o O  
><em>

_Author's Notes_

_Great to hear your comments, thanks so much~_

_Counting down! 3 more chapters to go and it would be the point where the story divides, and then it would be the end of the story. Phew... you know, writing a decent length story is like pregnancy, the story is kind of like my baby, and I am glad that you, my readers have like it and enjoy reading it!_

_To me, although it is bittersweet for Tenzo, that's one of the reason that I love the man. It just hard to dislike the man as he got such sweet nature. I simply find him cute and adorable. He stands by his believes and I wish I know someone like him *O*_

_Anyhow, see you next time!_

_Yanvi [O-O]_


	14. Inebriate

It was almost one in the morning. Kakashi was wondering what has happened to Tenzo, as normally, he would be home by now. Although he was slightly in concern, he continued his routine, packing their bento for the next day.

Suddenly, the doorbell ran off and he was stunned, totally not expecting any visitor in such unfashionable hours. He moved to the genkan rapidly and a surprise was waiting for him. It was Shisui, with a half conscious Tenzo.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, while trying to help Shisui to pull Tenzo into the living room.

"I have no idea. He was having a drinking competition with Gai in the bar just now. Nobody know why they have such competition. It's all the sudden; and Asuma is taking Gai home now." Then he dropped Tenzo's arms into the sofa and sighed, "you two are really a messy pair. It took me awhile to pull him back, but how come he is so calm with your charka presence!"

Kakashi turned his attention to Shisui and looked at the man's eyes with his brow raised, "I did not know that's how you use your _gifted_ sharingan."

Shisui smirked slyly, while the three tomoe that were in his eyes gently slow down, with his iris turning from crimson to black. "Just out of curiosity. You know, Tenzo's charka is really special, compare to the rest of us; so obviously, I need to check out a bit. Didn't any of the Hyuga dare to tell you anything about it? I bet the kunoichi have scanned your boy more than thousand times with their white eyes."

"Ma… have you drank too much too, Shisui?" Kakashi replied carelessly, while he was actually taking a mental note regarding this issue. He knew that some of the kunoichi were founding their interests on Tenzo, as they wanted to know whether they could produce another wood jutsu user. But then, he doubted that any of them knew that beside himself, the young man has already got the one that was irreplaceable.

"Just a few drinks. You should have come with us next time; it was interesting to drink with Genma. You got to hear his dirty jokes, they are hilarious." Shisui smoothed his shirt, "anyway, I think I got to go to. Chichiue would not be happy if I am home too late."

"Yea…" Kakashi responded, "I'll see you tomorrow by the training ground then."

"Sure," Shisui grinned. "Oyasumi, Kakashi." When he reached the door, he looked back, and threw a scroll to Kakashi, "almost forgot, this is for you."

"Thanks. Oyasumi," Kakashi replied. Once Shisui has left the house, he ran to the bathroom, and wetted a face towel. He removed the forehead protector and wiped the towel on Tenzo's face. "Hey, kohai."

However, Tenzo was seriously drunk. He mumbled something like scarecrow and sempai, and then drove back to sleep.

Kakashi sighed. He took off Tenzo's flask jacket, and pull the man into his embrace. With a jutsu, he transported himself and Tenzo to the man's bedroom, by the bed. He quickly took off the man's shirt and somehow the cold air woken Tenzo up, but only a little.

"Sem-mpai?" he asked sleepily, "what' ya doin'?"

"Kohai, you are drunk, take of your trouser and get some sleep," Kakashi replied slightly impatiently, as he was wondering why the man was drunk. He never saw the man drunk and obviously something has been bordering him.

"I'm n-no' drun'," Tenzo complained, while he obeyed and took off his trouser. Then, as Kakashi was standing right next to him, he pull the man into his bed, "I wa' helpin' ya… sem-mpai." He raised his voice, "_ya eternal rival,_ want' to cha-allenge ya… when I wa' drinkin'…" He breathed, trying to control his tongue, "I wa' helpin' ya, by takin' up, Kashi…sem...pai…"

Kakashi adjusted his position, so that he lie flat on the bed with the man lie on top of him, and he chuckled, "so who has won then?"

"Of course I hav' won! I do anythin' for ya…" Tenzo replied proudly. "Anythin' for ya."

"Hai hai," Kakashi brushed the soft black hair, "now take some sleep, my kohai. I got a meeting with sensei in the early morning."

As Yondaime was mentioned, Tenzo's expression dimmed, he hugged Kakashi tighter, as if he was going to disappear soon. "I hav' hand ya over, am I?"

"What you're talking about?" Kakashi raised his brows, seems he was getting closer to the reason of the man's drunkenness.

"Nothin'…" Tenzo replied quickly, as he realised that he has said something that he should never mentioned.

"What sensei has said, Tenzo?" As he saw Tenzo was shaking his head, refused to talk, he stressed, "Kohai!"

"Nothin', reall'!" Tenzo replied.

Kakashi sighed, as he knew that it's hard to make the man to split the words. He then remembered the scroll that Shisui gave him. He took it from his obi and unrolled it. He read the content thoroughly and he was certain that there was something going on with his sensei and the kohai, as the older man suddenly retreated his previous arrangement, putting him and Tenzo back to one team. "Tenzo…" he whispered, checking whether the man was still awake.

But the said man was fast asleep. Kakashi softly and gently unwrapped Tenzo's arms and flipped the man, with his back on the bed. He slipped out of the bed and placed the blanket over the man's naked shoulder. He placed a small kiss on the man's forehead. Without the forehead protector, Tenzo has a rather childish face, as his face was round and his eyes were large. He then turned to the window. As he was drawing the curtain, he noticed that the photo frame sitting lonely on the desk. It tickled his curiosity as he actually, seldom stepped into this room. Since he has organised cleaner to tidy up the house, he respected his kohai's privacy and so rarely set foot in this room, as normally, Tenzo would be spending his time in his room instead.

He picked up the frame and looked at the photo under the dim lamp. It was a photo of Tenzo and himself. He remembered, it was taken 1 year ago, in the Christmas party that Asuma has organised. It was a remarkable party as Asuma has managed to source some good quality sake and he has invited the right combination of guests. This was because Kakashi has left the academy early, and so he only hanged around with a certain few. With Tenzo's identity, it was even harder, as some of the jounin and chunin did not even know who he was, and that they were not allowed to introduce the man to any random people.

He put the frame back to its original position and sighed. They were all drunk. The spirit, which was called love, has intoxicated them. Both of them were blind by this poison. They have felt and fallen. "My silly boy, aren't you looking for the endearing Hyuga lady of your life?" he whispered softly, but bitterly, "I am not your queen, you deserves someone better, not a half-hearted man… not a man who has no life… my silly, but beloved kohai…"

_O o o o o O o o o o O_

_Author's Notes_

_Oops... I actually thought I was being easy on Minato as he is still one of my fav after all... haha... as I felt if it is someone else, e.g. Sasuke or Neji (which I don't know why), I felt that they would push on the matter, not just lured around it. Just felt Minato is a sensible man... and just feel that when you are desperate, or when you are in love, it affects your personality a bit... haha... Anyway, as it's down with the last few, he does not need to push the matter as the issue is coming to him instead!_

_And as what HistoryHound said, Tenzo is so so so adorkable, I love him so much... \\*o*/ But I am still stuggling with the ending for him... I want it to be sweet, as sugary sweet, but somehow, I am leaning towards bitter sweet. orz..._

_Anyway, as always, looking forward to see your comments!_

_Yanvi_

_p.s. oh.. and that, although Minato was not being himself, I have to say, it's actually, partially Kashi's fault as he should not leave a noticeable love bite in such noticeable location. lolz [which of coz, I did it on purpose, if not I am not sure how to push on, (confess), just in case the lovely Copy Nin visit me at night... Oops...]_


	15. Investigation

As Kakashi has the interview with Minato first thing in the morning, he woke up earlier than usual, leaving Tenzo, who was still sleeping, on the bed alone. His back ached as the bed was far too small for two men. It was the bed that his father bought him when he was young. Since he moved back into the Hatake compound, he wanted the traditional futon instead and so he moved the bed to the guest room, which Tenzo then took over.

He got dressed swiftly and appeared right outside of the Hokage office. He readjusted his mask and knocked the door politely.

"Come in."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi addressed professionally.

"Ah," Minato pull out one of the scroll by his left, "mask off and take a seat, Kakashi-kun."

"Hai," Kakashi lifted up his mask, and placed it on top of his head. He tried to peek at the content of the scroll, as somehow he felt that it was the conservation that led to his kohai sadness. He was wondering what kind of conservation that could truly trouble the stable man.

"Well, Kakashi-kun, you have been in the ANBU for long enough, it's just a usual routine, though I have added a few more questions this year," Minato began in a cheerfully light tone.

"Hai," Kakashi nodded.

"Firstly, how's everything in general? How are your interactions with fellow ANBU? And what do you think of Inguru?"

Kakashi leaned against the back of the chair, slightly, and replied, "everyone are fine. Inguru taicho is doing a great job as always. Just on that note, Hokage- sama, I am glad to hear that Itachi is back with Shisui."

Minato was not expecting Kakashi to mention the Uchihas, but he spoke calmly, "well, due to the nature of sharingan, I feel that it is better o have Shisui-kun to train Itahci-kun a bit more, as both Inguru and I felt that we could have promote the boy within two months."

"I second the motion, Itachi has the potential. I felt that he would be one of the best Uchiha."

"Yes." Minato quickly scribbled a few word on the scroll. "I meant to ask you about your family, but, well, since I have been your mentor for years, I could technically skip the question. So…" he paused, "how about friends and lovers? Are you seeing anyone?" He dropped down his pen, and placed his elbows on the desk, with his hands supporting his chin. "It's actually embarrassing, as your mentor, I should have able to answer that question without asking. But anyhow, any luck person around?"

Kakashi placed a soft glance at the blond's face, thinking how he is going to answer the question. He should have guessed that was the question that was troubling the kohai yesterday. "Well, sensei," he decided to change the way that he was going to call the man, "it's kind of complicated."

"Oh…" Minato reacted as he has already expected. "What do you mean by complicated? Yesterday, Tenzo-kun was saying 'it's complicated' too. Fancy to explain further?"

"Ma… sensei, it's truly complicated," Kakashi answered, as he was still figuring how to answer the questions vaguely.

"Kashi-kun," Minato spoke in his sensei voice, "there shouldn't be any complicated issues. You know, love is simple, well, at least at the early stage. If you found someone that you love, just simply try to find out how does the person feel about you."

"It's not like that, sensei."

"So what is it then?" Minato made a questionable look, "I am happy to help you sort it out." He rolled up the scroll, "of course off the record." He stood up and dragged Kakashi towards the sofa, "sometimes, I felt bad, as since I have appointed as the Hokage, I have not fulfilled my duty as your mentor for awhile."

Although Minato's hand was warm and Kakashi really liked the warmth, he withdrew his hand quickly and readjusted his posture, as he did not want to seat too close to the blond, as somehow he felt a bit odd, as if the blond was planning something. He has been the blond's protégé for too long, even the man did not aware of it, sometimes, he could have already predict the man's action. And obviously, for today, his sensei was in an investigating, hunting mode. He was certain, confident and desperate to find out something that he wanted to know. Therefore, he simply replied, "well, I, actually, even Rin understood your difficulties, sensei. Being the Hokage and with a young child was not the easiest situation and that, at least, I am happy to train with Inguru taicho; and I doubted that Rin is not happy to train with Tsunade-sama."

"I know," Minato rubbed his nape with his hand, and pulled an apologetic grin, "but still… you know sensei well; I want to complete every task perfectly, and it's really should be my job to ensure you guys are alright, at least mentally fit."

"I am fine, sensei. Seriously, I am mentally fit to do my job," Kakashi reassured, "it won't affect my performance."

Minato sighed, as both men gave him the same response, the same reassurance. "Not just that, Kashi-kun. Although people expect ANBU to be cold and emotionless, I felt differently and I want to know what I can help. I am your Hokage, I have my duty to care for every single living creature in Konoha."

However, before Kakashi could make a response. Another ANBU burst into the room, "gome-nasai, Hokage-sama, I have urgent issue to report."

Kakashi looked at the man, wondering whether he should leave the room. But as Minato gave no indication of him to leave the room, he simply sat there solidly.

"What is it, Bear?" Minato questioned, slightly frustrated, as seems every single time when he wanted to talk to Kakashi properly, there would be things to distract his attention.

"Jackal was injured. Fox and I found him in the forest when we were on the way back. Fox has took him to the hospital wand and this is the scroll that Jackal hold tightly when we found him," Bear replied, while handing out a scroll.

Minato took the scroll and studied the seal for a few second, "right, thank you. I need to the detail of Jackal's injury asap."

"Hai," Bear bowed.

"Dismiss," Minato spoke, while rubbing his temple. But the only good thing was that Jackal was back, hopefully, not injured too badly and got the item that he has requested.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

_Here's the beginning of the end, revealing the truth of the seal of death!_

_Therefore, please do not hesitate to give me your views as I am still fiddling with the last adjustment and working on the sidesquels!_

_Yours,_

_Vi :)_


	16. Indisputable

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun, I need to read this now," Minato pulled an apologetic grin.

"Shall I come back later then, sensei?" Kakashi asked; somehow, deep in his heart, he was relived as he felt that he would simply admit that he was going out with Tenzo, if the man pressed the topic further.

"I shouldn't be long, can you make us some tea then?" Minato asked, without moving his gaze. He needed the man within his sight, as he was pretty sure that he needed some answers.

"No problem." Although Kakashi was curious, he followed Minato's order and went to the other end of the room for the tealeaves and tea port. He used to camp here in the first few months when Minato was appointed as the Hokage. It was the best time of the day. While watching the man that he loved in secret, he would be sitting on the sofa, reading various techniques as well as his favourite, Icha Icha series, for which it was the place that he first picked up the book. But as Minato began to date Kushina, he stopped to come as he felt he was intruding; and that Minato did not make any comments, which made him believed that he was disturbing the man. And after Kushina's death, he would not come here if he has the spare time, as by then, he rather popped back to the Namikaze's house, to check out on Naruto instead. He sighed softly, when he filled the port with hot water. It was still the same tea port, the same combination of various tea leaves, but as time passed by, the men were not the same anymore, as he was grew, from a boy to a delicate young man.

On the other hand, Minato changed his position and moved to the sofa that was placed by the wall. His face turned paler and paler when he read the content of the scroll. Jackal has taken the correct scroll, as it was similar to the one that Kushina gave him when they married. It was similar to the ones that the Uzumaki clan carried. But instead of the Uzumaki crest, it was the Hatake crest that was embroidered on the cloth.

The detail on the Shiki Fujin jutsu was almost identical as the one that he has read. He wanted to compare the scrolls, but unfortunately when he was fighting with Tobi on that night, he has to destroy it, as he has to prevent the man, who he felt that would like to obtain the scroll. The pattern looked similar, but the consequence was main difference, if he has to say.

The one that was written by the Uzumaki was claiming that the jutsu user would be either trapped inside the shinigami for the eternality, while there was a footnote, claiming that once the user has stayed inside the shinigami for long enough, which the duration was unknown, would be free to go and would be in a nirvana state.

Conversely, on the scroll that he was holding, was talking about a different story. Apart from the two theories, it was claiming that after 100 years inside the shinigami's stomach, the user would be excluded from the Samara, and would not be able to join the reincarnation. His soul would be destroyed and turned back to ashes and dust.

Minato was stunned by the information and his hands, first time ever, were shaken. He placed the scroll on the coffee table and performed few hand seals.

The room was locked from inside, no one, not even Inguru or Sandaime could open the door. Although both sound and light could go thought the walls and windows, no living objects could leave the room without deactivate the wand.

Kakashi was unaware of the situation as his sharingan was close and that the Uzumaki leader was the one who designed the jutsu, so there was only the minimal change in the charka that was needed by running the protection wand. He placed the cups on the coffee table and looked at Minato in concern. "Are you okay, sensei? You look like you are going to faint any minute."

"I…" Minato paused as he needed to take a deep breathe, "sit down, Kashi- kun, please. I think we need to talk about something…"

O o o o o O o o o o O

On the other hand, Inguru felt the sudden changes on his ANBU tattoo, he sighed sorrowfully and transported himself, landing right outside of the Hokage office.

When he was there, he felt that whoever up there on the sky was playing a game, which humans were their toys, as at this, such important moment, Tenzo was there, standing right in front of the door, looking confused.

He sighed, but he gathered himself up within the second, as he needed to take over the situation. He waved at Bear who just came with another scroll. He extracted the information from the man and then sent him to inform Sandaime, telling the older man that he has to take over if there was any emergency. Then, he ordered everyone to stay away from the office, except Panther, who would be staying by the end of the corridor, to deliver any message that might be needed.

Subsequently, he patted Tenzo's shoulder softly, like an older relative, "I guess this is where we need to stand and listen, as it's also relating to your own life."

Tenzo nodded uncertainly, but plainly, as the bad omen was luring in his mind. He wanted to run away. He wanted to keep his ears shut, but he knew, it was the day. It was the day when he no longer able to hold his sempai's hand. He knew.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Kakashi sat down and looked at the scroll with greater curiosity. But his curiosity dropped once he saw the Hatake crest. His face turned white and he trembled. "Minato sensei! You…" He was speechless. He thought he would not see the scroll again. He thought the man has promised him not to pursuit the matter. Well, technically, he did. He extracted the information by other means. He wilted and dropped himself into the sofa. He did not know what he is going to do. He simply wanted to forget the whole thing.

However, Minato has managed to calm his nerves, "Kakashi-kun," he cleared his throat, as he thought he has just swallowed a tone of cotton balls. "Please tell me you… you did not…"

Kakashi sighed, as he would not want to explain further, because he was still partially upset by the fact that it was really Minato who sent an ANBU to so called ruin to dig out the scroll.

As Kakashi was not going to explain, Minato picked up the scroll and continue to read, while the young man simply looked at the blue sky, drawing his mind away from the room.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

_This is the point of no return, as I have revealed the truth regarding the seal of death. For next week, I will be posting the two endings together. Allow me hold the tension here for the being. lolz_

_Looking forward to hear your reviews!_

_Yours,_

_Vi :)_


	17. Intersperse,  Minato x Kakashi

_Author's Note - __**Important!**_

__As promised, there are **2** endings for this story.

Chapter **17, 18** are dedicated for **Minato x Kakashi**, which is a happy ending! : )

Chpater **19, 20** are on the other hand, dedicated for** Tenzo (Yamato) x Kakashi**, and which is also a happy ending!

I am not asking you to choose, feel free to read both. Actually, please do read both as I want to know and hear your comments. I loved the endings, and that it's amazing to write, as I was not planning to write such cheerful and sweet ending for YamaKaka. But, as things always go in the most unexpected direction, when I was typing Tenzo's confession, I felt it was like a proposal and so just get the flow going that way. lolz

Looking forward to see your reactions! ! ! ! !

Yours,

Vi

O o o o o O o o o o O

Tenzo and Inguru were still standing outside the office, while the pair was taking their time, talking over the issue slowly. Tenzo was petrified, horrified and somehow relief. He was glad that Kakashi finally faced his emotions; but also slightly upset that it was the end of their relationship, if they actually have one. He did not know what to do. Suddenly, he has to deal with his emotions and he was totally not prepared. Everything was kind of fine, up to this point. Nothing was right for him. He wanted to leave the pair alone, but on the other hand, he wanted to know. He fiddled his fingers nervously; while, though it was really not his matter, Inguru was getting anxious, because he wanted to have this ended as soon as possible.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Inside the room, Minato has just finished reading the whole scroll. He swallowed his saliva dryly. He has a mixture of feelings. He was amazed, touched as well as concerned. He was not sure whether he should just speak out. He was not sure whether the young man still felt the same, consider he has been so oblivious for all these years, and that the man was, well, possibly having a relationship with his other ANBU, who was, as he aware of, standing right outside the door.

Nonetheless, he inhaled deeply and rolled the scroll to the part where explaining the symbols of the death seal. He looked up at Kakashi, who was still looking out of the window. "Ano… Kakashi-kun, can you roll up your vest? I want to check the seal by your lower back."

Kakashi obeyed without questions. He slowly pulled up the said fabric, exposing his pale, but muscular six-pack. Subsequently, he turned his back to the older man, with his face slightly flushed. Since the time when the shinigami engraved the mark, only the wood nin has ever seen the mark this close.

Minato stood up and placed the scroll by the younger man's back. The seal on Kakashi's body was exactly the same as one of the seals on the scroll. Unlike the one that he, as the initial user have, the spinal was formed in a mirror direction. He lifted up his index finger gingerly and traced the pattern on the man's soft skin. His heart was pounding, as he was not sure how he should deal with his emotion. It was complicated. He was scared, touched and most importantly, loved. He felt sorry and disappointed by his own stupidity. His fingers loosen and the scroll dropped. He wrapped his arms by Kakashi's thin, exposing waist. "Oh… Kashi-kun…" He drew the man closer, placing his chin by the other's collarbone. He felt the attraction between the death seal son his torso and the one on Kakashi, drawing him closer.

Kakashi froze when he felt the warm breathe by his ear. He looked at the warm arms that were wrapped around his waist. He wanted to say something, but where to begin? He was still not sure how Minato felt and that he would not want to reveal the facts if he was not positive. "Ano… sensei…" he verbalised softly.

"Kashi… my Kakashi… I… How can I owe you so much without noticing it?"

"Sensei…" Kakashi murmured, as if this was the only thing that he has in mind.

"Just call me Minato," the older man whispered, "I am not your sensei for a long while. Please, tell me, what have you trade with the shinigami? The scroll only said something precious."

"My… my life, Min-nato," Kakashi replied softly, "I _borrowed_ your life and used my after –life to trade with the shinigami."

"What!" Minato tightened his grasp and there was butterflies flying in his stomach. "Kashi-kun, I am the Hokage, but my life is not more valuable than yours…"

"It does," Kakashi interrupted, "I love you, Minato," he blunt out. Before coming to the office, he has practiced it so many times in his mind, but he thought he would not able to make his decision firmly; however, for now, at this moment, he knew who actually he has fallen for. Yes, he has feelings for the wood nin, but compare to the man who wrapped around his body, he knew that it was nothing. It was his love that enabled the trade with the shinigami, as the said god was not as heartless as he acted. The shinigami had given his mercy to his poor soul. Although the price was high, normally, life was not something that could be exchanged.

Minato stunned, but then he grabbed his posture back within a split second, "I felt the same, Kashi, I think I have fallen for you…"

O o o o o O o o o o O

As the pair was expressing their love in the office, Tenzo looked down, trying to hold his emotions. He whispered by Inguru's ear, as calm as he could, "may I be excuse, taicho?"

"Yes you can, Tenzo. There's a free space in the forest by our training ground. You can use that if you need."

Tenzo bow appreciatively and disappeared with a jutsu.

As the wood nin left the corridor, another ANBU appeared next to Inguru. "Owl, you have arrived in a bad timing. Although you have not come back for 3 years, I need you to do something right now. Can you check on Cat within two hours time by our training ground, once you have seen Hyuga- san?"

"Hai, taicho," the said ANBU blinked her byakugan, and disappeared in the air.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Tenzo reappeared in the said ground and sat right in the middle of the empty land. His tears dropped and placed his hands on the solid. Lots of trees shooting out of the ground as he felt that once he drained his charka, he might be able to feel better. He has expected this day to come, but it still hurt.

The trees were shooting out continuously, until there was no more space for shoots to poke out. Tenzo dropped himself against one of the chunk tiredly. His tears have stopped, and after the initial shock, he felt slightly better. He felt a bit calmer than he was when he first heard the confession. Maybe he was not as in love as he thought he was; or maybe simply the fact that he has prepared the situation. He sighed softly and let himself to recover relaxingly in the forest that he newly made.

Then, two hours later, Owl appeared right in front of him. "Still a kid, aren't you?"

Tenzo opened his eyes wide as he found the voice very familiar. The voice was also identical to the girl that he used to grow up with, before Orochimaru kidnapped him. "You!"

The woman chuckled. Her laughs were like silver bells, "taicho has a mission for you. You fit to come along?"

Tenzo stood up speedily, "hai." Although it was not something he that really wanted to do at the moment, it might be a good idea to get away from the man that he has loved. Although he was not hurt as badly as he thought, he wanted to congratulate the sempai in the best way that he could perform.

O o o o o O o o o o O


	18. Incessant,  END 1

_Back in the Hokage office_

Minato pulled the younger man into his embrace. He deactivated the wand and released a clone, who has just slipped out of the door.

Although Inguru managed to get a glimpse of the image of the pair in the office, he decided not to go further, and simply let the clone guided him and the rest of the shinobi away from the room.

As Kakashi was almost as tall as Minato, so instead of sitting on top of the man's lap, he moved his buttock to the sofa, sticking closely to the other's thigh, with his legs cross Minato's lap graciously. He placed his head by the man's heart, listening to the strong and steady heart beats.

Minato brushed the short, but soft silver threads, "so, my Kashi-kun, what will happen when we died?"

"We'll be trapped inside the shinigami's stomach for 100 years and by that time, hopefully, we would be able to leave and move to a nirvana state."

"Just only me and you?" Minato questioned, getting slightly adventurous.

"Possibly, but there may be others who has used the jutsu. You know, Min-nato… the jutsu is forbidden, chichiue actually made me sworn to not use any of these, unless it's necessarily..."

"But you have done it for me…." Minato ducked down and rubbed his lips against Kakashi's. They were kissing each other for the last ten minutes, but it seemed, as if Kakashi's lip was like drugs, he found himself addicted to the subtleness of the flesh.

"H-hai," Kakashi murmured, while sneaked his arms up, by Minato's nape, pushing the man closer.

Minato however, pulled slightly away, "what if I did not feel the same?"

Kakashi chuckled softly, "then, my sensei, I have 100 years to make you fall in love with me, which I felt it was inappropriate to do so here in this world…"

Minato stopped Kakashi's word by sealing his mouth with his own lips. His hands sneaked under Kakashi's vest, browsing every single inch of the man's back, especially the seal of death. Somehow, when he touched the seal, he felt a warm charka flew gently around his digits. He ignored the odd feelings and continued his chase with the younger man.

But Kakashi felt the hesitation. "What's wrong?" he asked, slightly in concern.

"Just that…" Minato paused, as he wanted to use the best word to express the feeling, "when I was being intimate with you last time, I did not feel the oddness, but just now, I felt some foreign charka."

Kakashi grabbed one of Minato's hand and hold it with the balm up, "try to form a rasengan."

Minato raised his brows, but did as he has been told. Instead of a blue rasengan, like the ones that he normally made; there were stripes of white wrapped around the charka ball. He could not believe what he has seen and so withdrew all his charka and formed another rasengan again. He looked at Kakashi oddly, waiting for answers.

Kakashi released his grasp and formed a white rasengan out of his balm. Minato was astonished, as he was certain that Kakashi could only complete a preliminary rasengan as his natural affinity was lightening, which then form chidori instead. "This is Hatake's special, white charka. You remembered chichiue's tanto? This is the charka that he feds into the blade." Kakashi removed the charka ball and continued, "the seal of death has linked the bearers together once," he flushed slightly, "they have been intimate."

Minato grabbed the pale hands and hold them tightly. "I was being oblivious, wasn't I?"

"Kind of… but then I was not in a rush, as you have the whole life to figure it out," Kakashi teased, "I always feel that you are not sensitive on this kind of issues anyway, sensei."

This time, Minato's face reddened. It was true; if he has not bumped into the scene, he would not realise that he has feelings for the younger man. He was really oblivious. He has Kakashi as his second shadow for too long, as the latter has been his protégé since he was 16, and that Sakumo felt that he should let other jounin to train Kakashi, who was already chunin by then. He has the boy around for too long that he was almost a part of him, a separate limp. "But now I have realised, you cannot run away from me anymore, Kashi."

Kakashi chuckled, "I can't anyway, Minato. I have sold my soul to the devil, just for you."

"Just for me," Minato repeated the words in whispers. His blood rushed from his brain to his lower region. He felt electric current rushed along his spine. He swallowed his saliva dryly. Suddenly, he really wanted the man that was in his arms. But he did not like the idea of having it in his office. He tightened his grips and transported both to his bedroom.

Kakashi let Minato dropped him into the bed as he was expecting that to happen when he felt the change in the charka. He lie on the bed seductively, while watching Minato taking off his cloak, flask jacket and pouches off.

Minato quickly striped his entire garment off, except his boxers, exposing his perfectly toned body. He then dropped himself on top of Kakashi, supporting himself on his limps. He leaned and kissed the lips that he has been focusing on. They only broke apart when Minato dragged Kakashi's vest up, and threw the fabric away causally.

"Hm…" Kakashi moaned when the older man started to move downwards and attacked his neck with his lips and his nipples with his fingers. It was hard for him to describe the sensation. It was different, compare with all the experience that he has previously. Even he has slept with the man before, it was nothing alike, due to the fact that they were drugged with aphrodisiac. He lifted up his legs submissively when the older man was trying to take off his trouser. He could not wait. He wanted the man to claim him, to fill him and to love him. He stretched his arms and pulled the man who was trying to lick his tummy button up and traced the thin, sexy lips with his index finger. "Prepare me, Minato… Claim me, I want to be yours."

"M-mine…" Minato responded and left a large, very noticeable love bite on Kakashi's slim neck. Kakashi tilted his head obediently, as if he was almost boneless.

Minato moved slightly away and pulled out one of the drawers by the bed. He grabbed a bottle of lub swiftly and squeezed a large amount on his fingers. Then, he turned his attention back to the naked man. He placed his fingers gently by the soft entrance. He placed his lips back on Kakashi's, while he started to finger the young man. He pushed his index finger into the hole and swirled around in a circular motion. He listened to Kakashi's moan carefully and he then poked his middle finger when he felt that he has found the right spot.

Kakashi's heart beat rapidly and his breathe thickened. His legs wrapped around the older man's waist voluntarily, as he wanted to close up their distance. He wanted the man right now, "Minato, please…" he begged.

"Patient, my Kashi…" Minato teased, though he was not certain that he could hold himself back for long. His muscle was aching, demanding for comfort. He poked his ring finger along with his other two ruthlessly. Although he wanted the man right now, he would like to prepare him properly, just like most of the things in his life, he wanted to be prepared.

However, before Kakashi could rush the man, he decided it was time for him to claim. He swiftly withdrew his fingers and penetrated the younger man with his condom-covered muscle. The velvety walls were pushed against his muscle. They were warm and soft and almost torn his conscious apart. Every single cell in his body were shouting, claiming the man in front of him his.

Kakashi moaned loudly to the fact that Minato felt that if he has no kekkai in his house, the whole Konoha could have heard the man. Kakashi could not think of anything, but Minato, when the said man entered his body. He felt that he was melting between the man's arms. Everything in the world has collapsed and nothing was there, except the man. He was definitely not regretting. His sights were blurred, only a glimpse of blond in front of him. The man was everything that he wanted and he was glad that he has used his life to trade with the shinigami. "I… I am all yours… Minato…" he murmured.

Minato did not reply to the declaration, but sealed the man's lips with his own again. Then, as Minato started to thrust his muscle into the younger man, nothing was important anymore, as they both felt into the spinal of lust. Nothing could separate the pair again, as even death could not tear them apart.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Two hours later_

Minato dropped himself into the bed boneless. He could not remember how many times they have reached their climax. Both of them were covered in their excretions. But he could not be border and simply pulled the man into his embrace, spooning him. He dug his nose into the soft mop of silver and inhaled deeply, absorbing the wooden scent of the man.

Kakashi was few centimetres shorter than him and it was the perfect height as he fitted between Minato's limps easily. A warm feeling lured around his abdomen, and he looked down at his own stomach. He was surprised to see both death seals were aligned, one on top of each other.

Kakashi twisted his neck slightly, with the edge of his sharingan focusing on the older man, "you felt it too, Minato?"

"Yes," Minato answered and placed a soft kiss on the man's earlobe. "What actually it is, love?"

Kakashi twisted his body and placed his hands on the man's chest. "My charka and life. You are basically living on my life expand, as the shinigami has already taken yours." He rubbed small circles on the chest; "you won't actually feel it, if you did not fall for me, Minato…"

"But I am glad that I have. My Kashi…" Minato placed a kiss on Kakashi's forehead. "I am glad that I have found your love. I love you, Kashi," said Minato, as he interlaced his hand with Kakashi's.

"I love you too, Minato."

Minato smiled, "I have your eternality and so you have mine. You can't leave me anymore."

"I won't. I have fallen for you since the day I became your protégé. I have decided that I will be with you since the time when you stood in front of me."

Minato said nothing, but sealed their lips together. He never believed in happily ever after, as it was the way that he bought up as a shinobi. He doubted that Kakashi would believe it either, as he has been his mentor for all his life. However, for the first time, he believed in it. As far as they concerned, if they were willing, if they loved each other, they have the longest time that human could ever have. _They would be together happily ever after if there's love._

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Outside the Namikaze's house_

Inguru waffled his hair with his free hand, as the other hand was holding a cigarette. Next to him, there was a tall silver haired man. "Thanks to you, Jiraiya," he complained, "you should have at least inform me."

The said man, Jiraiya, beamed slyly, "don't tell me you did not enjoy listening to the erotica just now, Inguru-kun."

"Oh for god's sake, Jiraiya, I am not a pervert. And seriously, don't let either of them saw your notes," Inguru extinguished his butt, "I was simply make sure everything is fine."

"Yea, yea," Jiraiya teased, "whatever you said."

"Anyway," Inguru decided to switch topics, "how did you get into the Hatake's ruin?"

Jiraiya raised his brows, playing innocent.

"I doubt Jackal has the ability, so you have helped, or I should say stir, here and there."

Jiraiya chuckled as he took out a silver key, "I am the other keeper of the ruin. Sakumo gave me the key before, well, you know…" He then pushed the key back to his pocket. "You know, got to help out my kawaii protégés, they are still naïve and need a push sometimes."

"Save yourself," Inguru rolled his eyes, "some people has no guts to ask the lady that he loves _still_, I doubt he has the right to push anyone else."

"Maa… Inguru, you are being harsh. I am not like you, emotionless and shit like that. I am not the fearless ANBU taicho- _sama_."

"Whatever," Inguru adjusted his mask, "my spying job here is done. I am actually busy, unlike somebody who is perverted and carefree."

Jiraiya looked at the remaining heap of smoke and shook his head. Then he decided to leave the lovebirds alone, before they realised that he and Inguru have been overhearing their, well, erotic activities, and he was certain that his older protégé would not simply let the matter dropped within a short period of time.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_**The End of the story (MinaKaka part)**_

_For the next chapter will be the endings for Tenzo and Kakashi!_

_Looking forward to see your comments!_

_Yours,_

_Vi_


	19. Incrassate, Tenzo x Kakashi

_Author's Note_

This is the ending for YamaKaka.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Minato continued his reading once he was confirmed that his young protégé would simply act like a Nara, watching the clouds. Although the writing on the scroll was incessant, from his experience, he knew that there was something missing, something hidden underneath. He used all his methods to try to find the invisible words, but the result was negative. He then looked up, placed his firm gaze at the silver haired man.

Kakashi sighed heavily upon the receipting of the firm gaze. He verbalised, "try to form a rasengan, sensei."

Minato raised his brows in question, but did as he has been told. Since the Kyuubi attack, since the fight with Tobi, he has not used the rasengan from that day, as he was the Hokage, no longer the front line jounin. He formed the charka ball and was amazed to see the colour change in the ball. From pure ocean blue, the rasengan was covered with white stripes, for which, Minato knew it clearly; it was the Hatake's white charka. "Kashi-kun, you…" Minato was stunned. His brain spun quickly, trying to figure out what has happened.

From the information that the scroll shew, and from his knowledge, he knew that his protégé has used something precious to trade with the shinigami, in order for him to stay in this world. He was quite certain on that issue, as he has now seen the seal of the man's lower back. He pointed at the seal on the scroll, "you have this on you, don't you?"

Kakashi nodded quietly, as it was pointless to deny. He knew that one day, soon or later, he has to confess what he has done and his true feelings. He rolled up his vest voluntarily, showing the seal at his lower back.

Minato raised his hand gingerly and placed his index finger on the exposed skin. He traced the pattern delicately and cautiously, and compared to the one that was drawn on the scroll. He felt a wave of foreign, yet familiar charka was pumping from the seal though his finger to his body. It was warm but it was also intimidating.

Kakashi drew a small distance away quickly and unrolled his vest. He opened his right eye and focused on the man's expression.

Minato was stunned, puzzled as well as moved. He never thought his protégé has such a strong emotion. He has been oblivious. He just felt that he never truly knew the young man in front of him. He felt embarrassed and slightly ashamed. He did not know what he should do. He only felt that he has fallen the man. But he began to wonder whether it was something the younger man wanted, as it seemed that the man's love was unconditional, which really had shaken his mind.

He felt that he has been swallowing cotton balls since he received the scroll. He cleared his throat, "so… can you tell me what you have traded for my life?"

"My… my life," Kakashi replied. Once he has spoken, somehow he felt slightly relief, as he no longer needed to keep it as a secret, at least to the man that was sitting in front of him. He did not like the feeling of keeping secrets, not letting his sensei, his Hokage to know. He could almost lie to everyone, even sometimes himself, but he could not lie to the blond, who was his mentor, his leader and the sun.

Although Minato and Kakashi were planning to say something, both of them remained silence as they heard the conversation outside.

O o o o o O o o o o O

On the other side of the doors, Tenzo was trying to excuse himself from the scene, but Inguru stopped him. "I thought you are courageous man, Tenzo," Inguru warned as he tightened his grips on the wood nin's shoulder. "Please at least stay and listen to the end."

Tenzo did not try to push Inguru's hands away as he doubted he has the ability to fight against their taicho without drawing a large amount of unwanted attention. He replied, slightly trembled, as he was trying his best to control his emotions, "there's nothing more that I need to know, taicho. Please… please excuse me."

Although the pair in the room could not see, Inguru has seen the redness clearly around the wood nin's eyes. He sighed, and tried to toughen the young man, "get yourself together, boy. I know it's hard, but as time passed by," he sighed again, as the man reminded himself as he was still a boy, "you will then realise that it was not a big deal, once you have healed and moved on. Trust me."

"But…" Tenzo murmured softly and painfully, "I want to hand sempai back to Hokage-sama in a cheerful tone, not like now. I want to bless them with my smile."

"Silly boy," Inguru loosen his grips, "you already have, if you can stay and listen."

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Back in the office_

Both men looked at the door, as they overheard the conservation between Tenzo and Inguru. Kakashi withdrew his gaze and back to the blond quickly. After hearing the kohai's words, his heart has melted and he suddenly has a realisation. He knew what he wanted and he knew that he has made up his mind. He formed a small white rasengan and pushed it into the scroll that Minato was still holding.

Although Minato jumped to protect the scroll, Kakashi has already pushed the charka ball into the scroll. The scroll expanded as it absorbed the foreign charka. Minato was astonished to see the extension and the theories in more detail and explanation. He looked at his protégé in question.

Kakashi rolled down his mask, cupped the blond's face with his gloved hands. "Sensei… no… Minato…" he murmured as he leaned towards the man, shorten their distance, "I have loved you… I have always loved you…" He placed a kiss on the man's forehead; "I never regret that I have given up my life for you, but… just…" He then placed a second kiss on Minato's lips, "gome-nasai. With the short limited of time," he then murmured by the man's ear, "I want to answer to someone that I won't be able to pay back and… with us, we have the eternality."

Minato was stunned as well as horrified. He understood the first part of his protégé's words, for which he was glad that the man still felt for him. But the other part of the man's message shocked him. Although he was not certain what the man meant, he knew that it was not good news, at least, from his prospective. He has been a shinobi for all his life and every shinobi lived on their instincts. His instincts were telling him that it was a bad omen. He wanted to hold the man. But the latter moved to the door before his hands reached the man's wrists.

Kakashi inhaled intensely once he stood right in front of the door. He formed a few hand seals rapidly and the protection wand was torn apart, revealing a gap that was large enough for him to pull the door open.

As the door opened, Inguru and Tenzo turned their attentions swiftly to the said object. No one in the history of Konoha has burst the wand open; Kakashi was the first. The said silver haired nin leaned forward and dropped himself to the ground.

Tenzo managed to pull the man into his embrace before the man has close contact with the wooden flooring. "Sempai?" he asked in concern.

"Ma… I am okay," Kakashi replied as he tried to stand up, with his arms clamped on Tenzo's shoulder. "Just a large charka draw and feeling a bit dizzy."

By that time, although every information that he has just gained were disturbing, Minato was not appointed as the Hokage for nothing, he was already by the door, concerning his protégé's health, "are you sure you are fine, Kashi-kun?"

"Hai. I am alright, sensei," Kakashi replied as calm, as normal as he would have, before these entire sagas. "Don't worry about me, sensei. I will see you tomorrow."

Before Minato could object, both of his ANBU disappeared in a heap of smoke, leaving him and the taicho behind.

Inguru placed a questionable look on the blond's face. "Are you okay, Yondaime?"

"Yea…" he pulled his usual grin, though slightly bitterly, "I guess I need some time alone. Can you please tell Rin-chan to stay behind with Naruto, as I don't think I can go home on time tonight."

"Understood." Inguru bowed and murmured lowly that only Minato could hear, "if you need to talk to anyone… Minato… I will be around."

"Thanks," Minato murmured before he closed the door, but this time, he did not reactivate the wand, and simply locked the door. He needed time to digest; he really needed that.

O o o o o O o o o o O


	20. Interlace, END 2

Both young ANBU reappeared in the Hatake compound. Tenzo blinked, as he was still uncertain about the whole scenario. He looked at his sempai, waiting for the man to answer his question. But Kakashi simply ignored the questionable gaze and walked to his bedroom. He pulled out his shirt, which he only worn it when he was certain that he would not need to go on any emergency missions. And obviously for today, he doubted that he would need to go. He turned around, placed his gaze on the wood nin who was standing by the door frame uncomfortably. "Fancy going to a picnic with me?

"Sure," Tenzo agreed in relief and dashed to his own room to get change, as noticeably, he was still wearing his ANBU gear. Once he has slipped into something more casual, he paced to Kakashi's bedroom and the man was no longer there. Therefore, he decided to see what he could pack in the kitchen, while the said sempai was in the study.

Kakashi sat by the desk, facing the window, looking out at the Hokage Monument. He grabbed a patch of paper and wrote a letter quickly. Then, he bit his thumb and summoned his ninken, Pakkun.

"Hey," Pakkun said in his low, rough voice, "you smell of two different type of male hormones. What's going on here, boss?"

"Long story, Pakkun," Kakashi replied, without explaining it further. He handed out the letter that he just wrote, "can you pass it to Minato sensei, and please tell him that he needs to use the white charka to read it."

"White charka?" Pakkun raised his thick brows, "you have admitted, didn't you?"

"Well, you know someone was in the ruin, so obviously, you can guess who, don't you?"

Pakkun sighed, "troublesome." He grabbed the paper with his paw, "is that it?"

"Yes. Thanks, Pakkun."

"Not at all," the pug replied and disappeared in a heap of smoke, "remember, boss, all of us just want you to be happy."

When Kakashi entered the kitchen, Tenzo has already found the two bento boxes that Kakashi made yesterday and he was filling up the thermals with warm sake.

"Didn't know you have planned to go for a picnic, sempai…" Tenzo said in a cheerful tone, trying to mask his uncertainty. He wanted to know why Kakashi has left the room, but he was not sure whether he was prepared to hear the truth.

"Ma… not planning anything," Kakashi packed the boxes with a furoshiki, "just out of blue moon." He reached out his arm, "shall we?"

O o o o o O o o o o O

They reappeared on one of the slop by the Hokage Monument, as Kakashi requested. Tenzo unrolled the picnic map and leaned his back against the tree chunk.

Kakashi took out the boxes from the cloth and passed one of them to the wood nin. They ate quietly, as Kakashi was simply observing the sky while Tenzo was looking at the older man. Once Tenzo has finished his bento box, he unscrewed the thermal flask and poured the sake into the ochokos that he found in the cupboard. He has a large gulp before he verbalised, as he needed the liquid courage, "ano… sempai… why did you leave Yondaime? I thought…"

He paused, as the said sempai leaned foreword, with one hand supporting his torso, placed his free index fingers on the sake dipped lips. Then, the man withdrew his fingers, and looked right into Tenzo's eyes with his eyes. He pull down his mask and asked sensitively, "If I say I have only around 30 years of life, for the maximum, will you still take my hands?"

"Sempai…" Tenzo murmured, as he did not understand what it actually meant.

"I meant it, my kohai, I only have 30 more years, if I manage to keep myself alive…" he paused as he inhaled deeply before he split out the bitter truth, "as you know," he grabbed Tenzo's hand and placed it by his lower back, where the seal of death was, "I have sold myself to the shinigami; in exchange, I only have 30 more years to live, and after that, I will be stuck inside the god's stomach for 100 odd years before turning into ashes… I won't have a next life; I won't able to enter the reincarnation. I won't have any more time and chance, other than this one. Therefore, I am asking you, would you like to take my hands still?"

"I…" Tenzo looked at the slightly fragile, hesitant sempai. He tilted his head while he has quick thought. Did he really love the man? Yes, he felt that he could consider his emotion has swung that way. He has been with the man for more than 2 years, even though it was more a partial, more a friends of benefits type of relationship. He grabbed Kakashi's free hand, and poked his fingers though the gaps and interlaced with the man. "I do. I want to be with you." He tightened his grip, "no matter how short the time is. I want to be with you, even if we only have this minute. We are shinobi… sempai… we never know when it will be the end of our lives, and it might just be any day, during any mission."

Kakashi exhaled softly as he only realised that he has been holding his breath. He has been thinking about this, predicting Tenzo's reaction since the night when he has slept with Minato accidentally, as he knew that the blond sensei would see the seal in some way. When he decided to leave the blond in the office, he was actually making a gamble. As he strolled out of the room, he might actually loss both men that he has endeared. But, since he only has one life, he wanted to give the kohai a chance, if he felt the same. "Are you serious?"

"Hai," Tenzo replied firmly. He cupped Kakashi's face with his free hand, "since you walked out the Hokage office, I have been thinking of this. I never tell you this, but Kakashi - sempai, I love you. I will be there for you, for sadness and for happiness, I want to be with you, until the end of our lives."

Kakashi widened his eyes. He felt that he has just heard Tenzo proposal. He pushed his feet and shortened the gap between them. "Ten-nzo," he murmured, "oh, are you proposing to me?"

Tenzo flushed, as he was not really planning his words, but they flew out, as it was how he felt. "You can say it that way… I know that I won't be your only love, and it's kind of the same for me. But then, as you walked out of Yondaime's office, I just want to say that I want to spend time with you, want to take care of you, and simply, I want to love you, if you allows me."

Kakashi brushed off Tenzo's hand and dropped himself into Tenzo's chest as one of their hands were interlaced with each other. He chuckled, "I would like to say yes, my kohai. But please at least do it properly; for the minimum, say your words to me with a ring."

Tenzo chuckled, "hai… sempai, please forgive me. But you know, you always catch me off guard and unprepared. It's hard for me to make it right."

"I know," Kakashi giggled tenderly, "I forgive you, for this time only."

"Arigatou," Tenzo smiled. He lifted up his ochoko, "sake?"

"That will great," Kakashi replied and drank the content that was in the ochoko that was placed by his lips.

Then, Tenzo simply refilled the content and drank from the same clay cup.

All the sudden, a familiar ANBU appeared right in front of the men. "Guys, I hate to interrupt, but you guys are way to bright, I am kind of suffocated by your pink bubbly atmosphere," the masked man announced. "Also, did you guys know that Jiraiya- sama has been spying on you guys?"

The pair turned their heads to the trees behind them, and with the sharingan, Kakashi spotted the silver hair Sannin within a split second. "Jiraiya-sama!"

"Aya… Shisui-kun," the said man jumped down from the tree, "just collecting inspirations, I thought Kakashi would not mind to be the model for my next book!"

Shisui smirked, "it's not really my problem. Taicho just asked me to check on your guys and my job is done here. By the way, Jiraiya- sama, I think Sandaime is looking for you, please go to his resident as soon as possible." He grinned and then disappeared into the air.

"Well, I think I should go to see sensei then. See you brats later, haha," Jiraiya laughed as he made his way back into the forest.

The pair blinked as the silver haired man disappeared. Then, Tenzo inclined and placed his lips on top of Kakashi's for a long, heated kiss.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_On the other part of Konoha_

Minato was still locking himself up in his office, reading the scroll again and again. He actually understood all the words by now, but he was simply letting himself swimming in his memories. If he has realised, if he has noticed earlier, it would not be like this. Since his protégé walked out of the office, he has caught the meaning of the man's words. If he were more sensitive and emotional, he would have aware of the emotions. Or if he has actually used his brain and logic, then he would have figure out. These jutsus were not kids' tricks. With such effect and power, it came along with a much bigger consequence. He should have known. If both of them were alive, then, he should have known the price.

He sighed as he heard the knock by the window. He always has a window opened, since he appointed as the Hokage, as he knew that Kakashi loved to sneak into the room though the window. It was the said man's ninken who just ran though the window.

"Hello, Pakkun, how can I help?"

"Yondaime," the pug greeted and handed out the letter, "a letter for you, and that you need to use white charka to read it."

"White charka?" Minato asked.

"Yea, run your charka across the paper to show the words," Pakkun replied slightly impatiently, as he was not enjoying the presence of Minato's unstable charka. He then nodded and disappeared.

Minato threw himself into the sofa and ran his charka across the paper and letters began to show. He read in silence, and his face turned dimmer and dimmer.

O o o o o O o o o o O

"Dear Minato sensei,

I guessed you have read the whole scroll by now. From my understanding that was given by the Shinigami, once we served our time inside the shinigami, we would then turned into ashes. Initially, no, actually even now, I am not regretting. I have loved you, I always have. Since I was your protégé and began to understand what is love, I have loved you.

It's really my pleasure that you have feeling for me, but as time passed by, you know, things were moving in an unexpected direction, I have gained some company and sentiments that, somehow, I felt I should response to as well. We only have one life, I can't say that I could be with him for the next life.

Gome-nasai, sensei. I have to admit that it was a painful decision. I wished I do not need to make such choice. However, since how these unexpected events felt together, I knew that I have to choose between you and him, and I have made up my mind.

I love you. I still do. It did not change at all. But then, we have 100 years alone in the shinigami's stomach. Therefore, please excuse my absence for these coming years. Please forgive me.

Nonetheless, I will still be your most loyal buntaicho, the tool at your disposal, your most faithful student as well as Naruto's favourite aniki.

Your faithful protégé,

Kakashi

p.s. please allow me to congregate your success in your latest publication, Tanaka Chidori sensei. Your book was amazing and it will definitely find a place in the market within a short period of time.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Minato folded the letter tiredly. Since the death of Kushina, he never felt this heart broken. It hurt. It ached. He tucked the letter into his diary. It was a painful price that he has paid for his oblivious. He has simply got used to the younger man's presence as if the man was his second shadow. He closed his eyes exhaustingly and lay his back against the sofa. Nothing he could do, nothing he could change. The only thing he could do was being a sophisticated gentleman and gave his blessing to his beloved protégé. He sighed painfully, as he cupped his face with his hands.

"Shitsurei shimashita, Kashi- kun, I…" he paused, "I was so oblivious that I only realised that I have fallen for you."

O o o o o O o o o o O

As the sky was getting dark, the air was getting cooler, Kakashi shivered as he was only wearing a shirt and a pair of trouser. Tenzo rubbed the thin shoulder with his balms. "Shall we go back?"

"Yes, to _our home_."

Tenzo beamed softly, "hai, my sempai."

O o o o o O o o o o O

The End of the story (YamaKaka part)

___Author's Note_

_Phew... from my expectation of around 4k words to this rather enormous fiction, it has really taken me a mental roller coaster ride as I felt up and down along with the story when I was typing it. Therefore, got to thank my husband to pull along my emotions a bit. And of coz, to my readers. With your reviews, I felt motivated as I wanted people to enjoy my strangest dreams, as when I write, I kind of can hear them and see them, just like a video. That's why sometimes the words are bit out of place... haha.._

_Anyway, most importantly, have I shocked you at all? In any aspect? I hope you did not expect this is the way that this story ends. I know you probably able to guess the end with MinaKaka as I said that it would be a typical fairy tale sweet and haha.. I hope I have given you a huge surprise for the YamaKaka part... wakakaka..._

_There would be, hopefully, finger crossing, a few more chapters flying out, well, when I managed to write as I am moving onto a new story, which, actually, I hated to write it, as I did not like writing angst, and the up coming is totally angst, and with new pairing, I am tempting to write NaruKaka... orz... what's your comment on it?_

_Furthermore, am I being demanding if I request 2 reviews, as one review for each ending?_

_Once again, thanks for your support! Doumo!_

_Jai-ne._

_Yours,_

_Vi_


	21. Inappropriate, Minato x Kakashi

_A.N. This is based on MinaKaka ending_

Kakashi always has a small problem with making his way alone across Konoha. This was because the villagers, as well as some of the fellow shinobi would love to stop him and invited him to chat shamelessly. Before he has Tenzo around, he used to dig his head into books, horror or crime fictions to start and then moved on to more adult and kinky theme. This stopped the majority of the people and to one extreme, some of them went far enough to actually raised their complains. Before Minato or Sandaime could convince the boy, due to the presence of the wood nin, it has gone all the sudden, as then, it was seldom for him to appear in front of the crowd alone.

Subsequently, Tenzo has gone for a long-term mission with Owl since that day, Kakashi picked up his old bad habit. To the even worst scenario, he was reading his latest favourite, _Ai no Shirushi (__愛のしるし__)_, that was introduced by the book-store keeper. He dug his face into the bright pink covered book when he was with nobody and so some of his fellow shinobi were waiting, making bets on when he would have a nice little chat with the Hokages again.

What the men and women did not know was the secret affair between their Hokage and the ANBU buntaicho; and that the writer, Tanaka Chidori was the Yondaime Hokage himself. Some actually went to their jounin hancho to file a complain. But the older shadow nin simply shrugged and provided them with a rather blur answer, much against the Nara's habit. Therefore, they left with one choice, the retired Sandaime.

O o o o o O o o o o O

As the pair was still oblivious about the situation, they simply enjoyed the private time between them. This was due to the fact that the other two babysitters, Tenzo was away from the village; and Rin was out with Tsunade. It was down with the pair and Iruka to look after the young, hyperactive blond.

Normally, during the afternoon, Minato would prefer to have his time alone to clear up the document, without any disruption. Kakashi knew that the chunin would not have the courage to interrupt; and that Inguru or Shikaru would only border to come to the office for emergency. Therefore, Kakashi threw himself into the couch with the book right on top of his face, still in his ANBU gear as he was just off from his duty. Minato grinned slyly as he saw the cover of the book.

"So, my Kashi, are you enjoying the book so far?" Minato asked as he rolled the last scroll that he have to read for the day.

"Yea," Kakashi peaked though the upper edge of the book, "when does Tanaka sensei fancy to sign the autograph then?"

Minato stood up in one fluid motion and padded towards the younger man, "why do you think I am Tanaka Chidori?"

"It's apparent, Minato. Obviously, you are a lousy shinobi in some way. You have left so many breadcrumbs for me to chase."

"Have I?" Minato sat by Kakashi's waist and took the book away. "Prove it to me."

"Evidently, both names. Your pen name is far too noticeable, Tanaka referring fields and come on, _sensei_," he purred, "Chidori is the jutsu that I invented when I first became your protégé."

"Oh, really? Maybe you were being too narcissistic," Minato grinned, leaning closer to the younger man.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "and the title, _Ai no Shirushi,_ the sign of love, isn't that obvious?" Kakashi stretched his arm and pull the older man closer, "and that your writing style is so alike; it was almost like Jiraiya-sama's writing, which I have read his books upside down. Also, I have worked with you for all my life, _Hokage- sama_, I have been reading your scrolls since when? Like age 6?"

"Hai hai…" Minato unrolled the black elastic fabric that was still covering the paler man's face, "once again, the genius of the Hatake clan has shown his intelligence," he teased.

"Hey…" Kakashi argued, but soon, he was silenced by Minato's lips. Instead of making complains, the younger man defeated and decided to put his concentration to the man that was placing his weight on his ribs, focusing on the skilful tongue that was playing with his own.

"Ahem!" An older voice interrupted and Kakashi quickly drew his mask up, but still, the man has seen the glimpse of the pale face.

The pair broke apart quickly and Minato turned to the intruder, "Sandaime."

The said Hokage closed the door behind him and sat the couch opposite of the one that Kakashi has gotten up. He cleared his throat, "Wolf, I need to talk to Yondaime _alone_ and I need you to assist Coyote."

"Hai," Kakashi replied in monotone, and placed his porcelain mask back in position. He bowed to the men and disappeared.

Minato sat up straight and asked calmly, "what can I do for you, Sandaime?"

"I was intending to talk to you about Kakashi. However, seems my issue was addressed; but another issue is raised."

"That is?"

"Seems the boy has grown into a fine man, except that I did not know that you has feelings for him, rather, in such passionate way, Minato."

Redness slowly appeared on Minato's face and his brain spin quickly for words, "we just started to seeing each other, Sandaime."

Sandaime dropped his serious face and grinned, "boy, I am not against your relationship. Just that being the Hokage and Kakashi being one of the elite jounin, both of you has to act appropriately." He looked at the blue sky though the window, "the Hokage office is not the most appropriate place to snog, or have you both been reading too much of Jiraiya's books?"

Minato's face was even redder and the smile on Sandaime's face was even wider. "I was intending to tell you that there have been people complaining Kakashi's reading habit, but I was not planning to do anything about it, anyway." He then fixed his firm gaze on Minato's eyes, "we have owed the Hatake clan for too long, I hope you will cherish the boy." As he received a silence but firm nod from the blond, he decided to change the topic and asked, "hence, do you know what has happened on that night?"

"Yes," Minato jumped and grabbed a scroll from his drawers, and passed the object to the older man.

Sandaime took over the scroll and browsed though swiftly, "I see." He nodded, "I was expecting to be inform similar consequence. So I assumed you have filed this in the Hokage's Archive?"

"Actually… No… I have been looking into the Agreement. This is a special jutsu by the Hatake, as far as I concern, I doubt that I have the authority to put this particular scroll into the collection. I think I need to rewrite another one with less information in."

"Right," Sandaime nodded, as he was slightly distracted, "anyway, I believe in your abilities, Minato." He then stood and walked out of the room

.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

Firstly, happy Easter!

I wished I have more time to write up my ideas, but unfortunately, as I have other two story plots in mind, I am afraid that my sequels will be delayed for unknown duration... sigh...

Nonetheless, hope you like this small addition.

Yanvi


	22. Innocent, Tenzo x Kakashi, Lemon

_3 years ago, when Kakashi was 17, Tenzo was 14_

The young wood-nin has been working under the Copy nin for a whole year. His skills were improving and his body was beginning to shape into a strong young man. He has completed numerous missions with the sempai and he began to go solo in some rare occasions as Inguru believed in his capabilities.

As he started his preparation for the latest mission, he bumped into his taicho when he was making his way back to his locker. "Taicho," he greeted.

"Ah, Tenzo," the man replied, "I need to have a quick word with you."

"Hai," the younger man replied and quickly followed the man into his office and closed the door behind them.

Inguru drew out a small medicine bottle out of his drawers. "We have a drug that is going to issue for certain types of missions, just like the one that you are going to complete, I am going to issue you one." He handed out the bottle and placed to the wood nin's balm. "It will increase the efficiency of your charka usage. But," he paused as he studied the young man's face. Then, he continued in a more devious tone, "the side effect is that you will be desperate for the physical interaction, if you understand what I mean."

Tenzo flushed as he managed to grasp the concept. He was a boy who was in his puberty. He has been exploring the world of desire, but he never been intimated with anyone.

Inguru looked at the now flushed young man, "if you have no one to share with, then I suggested you to use a clone," he joked, "though I am not allow to tell you this, but lots of people did anyway. However," he returned to a more serious tone, "in all aspect, I actually suggest you to look for a more long term partner, even just physically, as I doubt this will be the last time that I issue you with this drug."

"Un-understood," Tenzo bowed, avoid looking at the man's eyes.

O o o o o O o o o o O

Although the mission was nothing interesting, just a typical assassination; Tenzo felt a bit odd, as he was not doing it with the silver haired sempai. In some way, he felt good as Inguru has confidence in him; but on the other hand, it was different. Since the day he escaped from Orchimaru's laboratory, he hated being alone, despite the fact that he has been alone for a long time and nothing he could do about it.

When he arrived at the Hatake compound, as he was expected, the sempai was not at home, as the man has spent even less time in the house than Tenzo, as he spent a large amount of time baby-sit their Hokage's son. Therefore, he undid his gear quickly and padded towards the bathroom. He was desperate, some of his muscles were screaming for attentions.

As a teenage boy, he has obviously masturbated before. But somehow, he felt that this time he could not satisfy himself with his hands. Initially, when he took the medicine, he felt that he was full of energy and his blood was filled with adrenaline. But then, as the time passed by, he felt lust more than anything else. He wanted something warm and tight to wrap around his strong muscle.

Then he recalled Inguru's words and struggling whether he should summon a clone for such embarrassing activity. However, as his body temperature raised and that his hands to form his hand seals voluntarily.

Suddenly a pairs of pale hands stopped Tenzo's last hand seal. "What are you doing, my kohai?" the intruder whispered.

"Er… Hm…" Tenzo looked at his sempai with his round eyes. He wanted to release his desire and his sempai intruded in the worst time. "Sem-mpai…"

"Hmm?" the said silver haired man replied, while he looked at the aroused muscle. He leaned forward, by the wood nin's mouth. He could smell the drug in the younger man's mouth. And suddenly, he has an idea.

He has been into the blond for a long time. But as it was obvious that there would not be any return, he started to have a causal physical interaction with other men around. He knew about the lady in the kohai's mind, and he suddenly felt that it would be a good idea to have a long-term casual relationship with his kohai, rather than anyone else. He took off his gloves as well as his mask.

Tenzo grasped as he saw the sempai pale but handsome face. He has heard about the rumours regarding the face under the black fabric. Nothing like others told him, Kakashi's face was stunning; and he could not resist letting the man moved closer to his face. Even though he never thought he like men, he could not resist the warm body that pressed against him.

As Tenzo was softened under his touch, Kakashi leaned forward and placed his lips and rubbed against Tenzo's. In the mean while, his hands tried to take off his clothes as swiftly as possible.

Once his clothes were off, he placed one of his hands on the arousal muscle. Tenzo inhaled deeply and murmured. "sem-mpai…"

Kakashi smirked and grabbed Tenzo's fingers into his mouth. He licked the fingers carefully, making sure that they were moistened evenly. He pinned the kohai on the tiled floor and straddled on top. "Finger me," he ordered.

Tenzo moved his hand towards Kakashi buttock hesitantly. He poked his index finger into the pink, muscular entrance in small pace. He felt the pale body shook as he pushed the finger in. but before he could think of anything else, Kakashi has sealed his lips with his own. As their kiss deepened, Tenzo decided to let lose and reacted by his instinct. He pushed his fingers one by one slowly, and brushed against the warm velvet wall behind the entrance.

Kakashi moaned as he felt the fingers that were playing in his body experimentally. Although he was turned on initially, now he was desperate, wanting to be filled by the man. He waved away Tenzo's arm and held the man's muscle with his own hand. He slowly lowered himself, letting his circular muscle to swallow the heated stick.

Tenzo's hands were relaxed initially, but tightened his grasp as he tried to memorise his sempai's expression. The sensation was immense, nothing like he has experienced before. Kakashi's soft moan stirred his conscious and if he did not care for the man, he would pull the man down and let him invade the man deeply. "Sem-mpai…"

"Hush, kohai," Kakashi placed his fingers by Tenzo's lips, while he was still trying to adjust his muscles, adapting the presence of Tenzo. He began to move in an up- and down motion when he felt that his muscle was not sucking the man deadly. He did not stop moaning and even he moaned louder as the kohai pushed the cheeks of his butlock apart with his hands. His conscious began to fade as his lust took over his actions. He reacted on his animal instinct, and he did not stop moving until his kohai released right into his body and that he splattered his fluid right on the man's torso. He dropped himself freely and lie on the man as he regained his breathe.

"Sem-mpai?" Tenzo called uncertainly and lowly as he was also regaining his conscious. He brushed the silver threads gently with his fingers. His penis slide out along with his excretion, and the fluid travelled along Kakashi's pale legs. Tenzo flushed as he saw the movement. He rolled, so that Kakashi could lay on the titled floor and he got up to run a bath.

Once the bath was filled again, he picked up the man gently and stepped into the bathtub. He lowered himself and Kakashi slowly into the warm water. He placed Kakashi's head on his shoulder as he fingered the man, letting his excretion out.

Kakashi groaned softly. He was not sick, and if there was enemy, he could definitely tackle a chunin easily. But he was testing. The men that he has messed around with normally cared less as they felt that he did not need to be treated delicately. However, his kohai was different. He treated him as if he was his lover. "Ne… Kohai… want to hang around with me?"

"Your meaning is…"

Kakashi sucked Tenzo's shoulder hard and left a large love bite behind. "Like this."

"Yes," Tenzo answered softly, while he tried to control the butterflies in his stomach. He finally understood his emotions. He has actually fallen in love and it was the man right between his arms. He placed a gently kiss on the man's forehead.

O o o o o O o o o o O

_The next morning, ANBU office_

Inguru smiled deviously when he saw Tenzo walked into the room, "so you are exclusive now?"

Tenzo puzzled, as he did not understand Inguru's words, "taicho?"

Inguru pointed at the man's shoulder, "you new love loves biting then?"

Tenzo flushed and he hoped that he could put his mask back on. He stood there wordlessly and Inguru chuckled, "it's good to be young," he wrote on his notebook quickly, noting that Tenzo and Kakashi were having an affair, "report, Cat."

_O o o o o O o o o o O  
><em>

___Author's Notes_

_Hope this is a sexy little update for you all! And sadly, this maybe the last time I will upload a new chapter as I have managed to note down my plots, but as time passed by, with my new stories, I wonder whether I have time to write this before my style has changed. So that's why this chapter is longer than usual. _

_But nonetheless, I really have enjoyed writing this story and I really love the three! ^ O ^ ! !_

_Yanvi_


End file.
